Panem U
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Bunny UA - "Des centres d'intérêt ? Avec un Mellark ? J'en doute. Oh et s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me caser avec tous les célibataires de Capitol maman..."
1. Un charmant garçon

_Oui, oui, je suis sensée être en train de relire/corriger/réécrire ma fanfic principale.  
Mais depuis quelques jours, alors qu'à la base ce n'est absolument pas mon truc, je lis des UA. Ceux traduits par miss Mocknjay. Et non seulement j'accroche, mais en plus ça m'inspire. C'est léger, pas difficile à écrire, mignon, et hier soir, j'ai tourné des heures dans mon lit avant de m'endormir parce que cette histoire ne voulait pas sortir de mon crâne.  
Donc je vous livre une très courte fanfic sans prétention, à mille lieux de ce que j'écris d'habitude, qui sera Complete dans la semaine, car comme je ne bosse que demain, ça me laisse tout le temps de m'amuser en sortant du carcan des Hunger Games.  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un charmant garçon  
**

* * *

.

\- C'est un charmant garçon, tu devrais le rencontrer Katniss, je suis sûr que vous aurez des points communs.  
\- Maman, quel genre de points communs je pourrais avoir avec un des héritiers Mellark, franchement ? je m'exaspère.  
\- Mais vous avez le même âge, vous partagez sûrement des centres d'intérêt !  
\- Des centres d'intérêt ? _Avec un Mellark_ ? J'en doute. Oh et s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me caser avec tous les célibataires de Capitol maman...  
\- Ils sont plutôt pas mal les Mellark, intervient la voix fluette de Prim.  
\- Primrose, tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire plutôt que de t'intéresser à des garçons beaucoup trop âgés pour toi ?  
\- He, j'ai seize ans ! s'indigne ma petite soeur.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis, fais tes devoirs !  
\- Pfft... T'es mal lunée Katniss, boude-t-elle.  
\- Parce que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi figure-toi ! Je suis rentrée à six heures du matin, et Rooba vient de m'appeler pour que je lui donne un coup de main à la boucherie, elle est débordée !  
\- Oh c'est vrai ? réagit ma mère avec espoir.  
\- Oui, je devrais être bien payée. Je pourrai payer la facture de gaz.

Le regard de ma mère se voile, et je sais qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas gagner assez pour nous faire vivre.  
Je ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas sa faute, je le sais. Quand mon père est tombé gravement malade, toutes nos économies et plus encore sont parties dans ses soins. Nous nous sommes endettés, et mon père est tout de même mort. Sans assurance vie, nous avons dû faire face à la pauvreté, incapable de payer les traites de la maison avec le seul salaire d'infirmière de ma mère. Sans son salaire même, pendant les quelques mois où elle s'est laissé sombrer dans une dépression profonde. J'étais en dernière année de secondaire, et j'ai du faire une croix sur des études universitaires et travailler après le lycée pour pouvoir manger, et garder notre vielle maison qui tombe en ruine.  
Mon diplôme de fin d'étude âprement obtenu, je l'ai affiché au-dessus de la vieille cheminée pour le symbole, avant de plonger totalement dans une vie active sans autre intérêt que nous garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Pour en revenir au cadet des Mellark, reprend ma mère, tu devrais vraiment le rencontrer !  
\- Maman, je n'ai aucune envie de servir de passe-temps à un fils de riche qui s'est brusquement souvenu de mon existence et s'ennuie assez pour demander à son assistante de parler de lui à ma mère !  
\- Delly est adorable d'être venue m'en parler.  
\- Adorable ? C'est son métier de faire tout ce que veut son patron. Ça tombait juste bien que tu manges avec elle presque tous les midis.

Delly Cartwright est l'assistante de direction principale de la Mellark Compagnie. Son petit frère est malheureusement atteint de leucémie, dans le service de ma mère. Avec le temps, ma mère et elle se sont rapprochées et partagent leur repas quand elle est de service de jour. Et comme c'est une épouvantable bavarde, elle a radoté auprès de Peeta Mellark que Garance Everdeen s'occupait de son petit frère, mais oui tu sais Peeta, la mère de Katniss, que nous avons connu au lycée !  
Et mû par je ne sais quel caprice, celui-ci s'est mis en tête que cela lui ferait plaisir de me revoir.  
Peeta Mellark, qui ne m'a jamais regardé durant nos années de secondaire !

\- Je vais chez Rooba, je ne veux pas être en retard, et avec un peu de chance, si j'arrive en avance je ferai plus d'heures.  
\- Bonne journée ma chérie, me salue ma mère.  
\- Bonne journée Katniss, renchérit ma soeur. Tu travailles ce soir aussi ?  
\- Oui, Effie a besoin de moi pour remplacer Cecelia dont un des gosses est malade. Révise bien ton examen de demain petit canard.  
\- Je suis plus un petit canard ! râle Prim.

Je passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et me penche vers elle :

\- Tu seras toujours mon petit canard, mon petit canard prodige qui va obtenir une bourse pour aller étudier avec les gosses de riche à Panem U !  
\- Merci la pression, ronchonne-t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Et je réponds quoi à Delly ? me crie ma mère depuis la cuisine.  
\- Que si son patron s'ennuie, il n'a qu'à aller sur un site de rencontres ! je rétorque avant de claquer la porte.

Sur le perron de notre maison terne, je jette un œil à mon quartier déprimant, surnommé La Veine. Quand mon père a décidé d'acheter ici, tout le monde pensait que le quartier deviendrait chic. Bien sûr...  
Je soupire et regarde l'heure affichée au-dessus de la petite pharmacie en face de chez nous. Avec un peu de chance, le bus sera à l'heure, et en sortant de chez Rooba, j'aurai peut-être le temps d'avoir une demi-heure pour moi avant d'enchaîner avec mon service à l'Arène.

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà !_  
_C'est très court, comme tous les chapitres qui suivront (j'en a écrit 3 pour le moment)_  
_Mais c'est pas le but, cette fanfic, elle est là pour m'amuser._  
_Et si vous trouvez ça sympa, laissez une review, c'est toujours apprécié !_


	2. L'Arène

_Et hop, le second chapitre ! Rapide et efficace !  
_  
.

* * *

**L'Arène  
**

* * *

.

\- Merci ma belle, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, tu es bien la seule à accepter de travailler pour ce salaire, me remercie Rooba en me tendant vingt dollars et des bas morceaux de bœufs invendables en l'état mais tout à fait mangeable.  
\- Ton prix sera toujours le mien Rooba, je ne crache jamais sur quelques dollars de plus et de la viande rouge.

Je me défais de mon tablier couvert de sang après avoir déchargé un camion de carcasses et en avoir taillé une bonne partie pour la vente. La boucherie de Rooba se trouve un peu en périphérie de la ville, mais ses prix défiant toute concurrence lui garantissent une bonne clientèle.

\- Je vais laver les tabliers, tu as apporté du linge à laver ?  
\- Oui j'ai pris deux sacs si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Me déranger ? C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire, donne. Tu récupéreras ça demain, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai un autre camion qui arrive.  
\- Mais totalement, je serai là, même heure ?  
\- Même heure.

Je lui tends les lourds sacs de toile de vêtements sales. Nous avons bien une machine, mais elle est en panne et nous n'avons pas l'argent pour la réparer. La laverie automatique est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, alors quand je peux éviter de faire la lessive à la main, j'en profite. Ma mère soudoie parfois la lingère de l'hôpital, quant à moi, si j'accepte un salaire aussi bas de la part de Rooba, c'est aussi parce qu'elle me laisse utiliser sa machine, et sa douche quand je dois enchaîner sur une soirée de travail. Et je préfère de loin utiliser son eau chaude que la mienne, les prix étant juste affolants.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ? Je file à l'Arène, et si je rentre chez moi, je serais en retard. Et Effie est très pointilleuse sur la ponctualité.  
\- Je t'en prie, monte à l'étage, me répond Rooba en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge de la boutique. Je pense que tu y trouveras Gale, il est venu donner des cours de soutien à Janyce.  
\- Vraiment ? Et combien tu le payes pour ça ? je la taquine.  
\- Une entrecôte !  
\- Le chanceux, je réponds en montant les marches en colimaçon qui mènent à son logement, juste au-dessus de la boucherie.

Je trouve effectivement mon ami d'enfance attablé aux côté de la fille de Rooba, essayant de lui inculquer des notions de chimie.

\- Salut Gale ! je le salue en souriant.  
\- Hey Catnip, répond-il. Bien bossée ?  
\- Pas mal, entre aujourd'hui et demain, je devrais pouvoir payer le gaz et peut-être faire un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Prim. Et toi, ça roule à Panem U ?  
\- Comme d'hab', pas une minute à moi, mais c'est la vie hein ?

Gale est mon ami depuis mon installation à La Veine, et sa famille est aussi peu favorisée que la mienne. Il a de plus trois jeunes frères et sœurs et son père est parti un matin sans jamais revenir. Si sa mère se tue au travail, il a dû aussi pas mal travailler à côté du lycée. Mais contrairement à moi, il a obtenu une bourse pour étudier grâce à ses contacts nombreux et variés. On lui a donc ouvert les portes de l'université pour des études d'ingénierie en robotique, et il est également l'assistant du Professeur Beetee Latier. Il cumule ce petit revenu avec tout ce qu'il peut trouver, des heures de ménage, de cours particuliers... Ses journées plus remplies que les miennes l'empêchent de travailler comme je le fais pour Rooba, car il doit étudier à côté. J'admire cette endurance, il a été plus obstiné que moi sur ce point, et je lui souhaite d'obtenir un diplôme qui lui permettra de mettre sa famille à l'abri. Je sais qu'il plaide aussi la cause de ma petite sœur pour sa bourse l'année prochaine, et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante.

\- Je compatis, je suis éreintée, les courbatures vont être dures, et je file à l'Arène, je me plains en commençant à déboutonner le haut de mon pantalon.  
\- Tu es si pressée que tu te déshabilles devant moi ? me taquine-t-il en haussant un sourcil mutin.  
\- Comme si j'avais quelque chose à te cacher !

Je me dirige vers la douche en riant.  
Gale a été pour moi des tas de premières choses. Mon premier ami, mon premier baiser, ma première fois.  
Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, et ne l'ai jamais vraiment été, mais à l'âge où nos amis nous racontaient leurs folles soirées finissant parfois en nuit endiablées, nous n'avions que nous pour tester ce qui nous rendait curieux. Pas le temps d'aller faire la fête entre le lycée et le travail, de rencontrer d'autres personnes avec qui établir une relation pouvant nous entraîner jusque-là... Nous partagions notre peu de temps libre ensemble et un soir, les choses ont dérapé. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regretté, même si ce n'était pas franchement un souvenir transcendant, sauf quand Gale s'est mis dans la tête pendant quelques semaines que j'étais la femme de sa vie. J'ai vite douché son enthousiasme, et il a reporté son attention ailleurs, l'université dans laquelle il rentrait lui offrant un vivier infini de gentilles filles attirées par son physique avantageux.  
Je pense qu'il est depuis quelques temps plus qu'intéressé par la fille du directeur de Panem U, Madge, mais il n'en parle pas.

Sur ces pensées nostalgiques, je file et saute dans le bus direction l'Arène, profitant du voyage vers le centre-ville pour tresser mes cheveux et essayer de me donner bonne mine. Mon bâton de rouge à lèvre déborde sur ma joue quand quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules en hurlant :

\- Hey ! Je savais que ce serai toi pour remplacer Cecelia, super !

Johanna Mason, ma collègue serveuse, saute par-dessus le siège vide à côté de moi pour s'y installer avec fracas.

\- Ouais, je réponds, tant mieux, j'ai besoin d'argent.  
\- Et comment ! renchérit Johanna. En plus nous sommes jeudi, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Super pourboire ? je propose en souriant.  
\- Super pourboire ! confirme-t-elle tellement fort que la moitié des voyageurs du bus se retournent en râlant.

Jo les regarde de haut en rétorquant :

\- Oh ça va hein, si le bruit vous dérange, faut prendre un taxi !

Elle se retourne vers moi qui ne sait plus où me mettre :

\- Grosse soirée de prévue, tout le gratin de Panem U vient fêter la fin des exams.  
\- Mhh, je réagis, géniaaal, j'ai hâte de les voir...

.

* * *

.

\- Mais c'est Katniss ! s'enchante un client qui rentre dans le bar suivi d'une troupe conséquente de jeunes gens de mon âge. C'est toi qui nous sers ce soir ma belle ?  
\- Si tu le souhaites Cato, je réponds en essayant de grimacer un sourire.  
\- Mais je le souhaite, m'annonce-t-il avec une expression salace.

Cato Hadley, l'archétype de l'étudiant que je déteste. Plein aux as, toujours suivi de sa bande pleine aux as, il a été un camarade de lycée un peu lourd avant de devenir un étudiant absolument écœurant. J'étais assez bonne en classe, et nous étions souvent au coude à coude aux examens. Jusqu'à la mort de mon père et mon décrochage. Et cet enfoiré est toujours ravi de me voir coincée derrière le bar pendant qu'il dépense l'équivalent d'un mois de mon salaire en alcool. Bien sûr, Effie, la patronne, l'adore. Il faut dire que c'est lui qui a fait de l'Arène le bar à la mode pour les étudiants de Panem U. Il doit être chouchouté.

\- Clove n'est pas là ? je demande innocemment.  
\- Si, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Mais t'inquiète, murmure-t-il, un soir je viendrai sans elle.  
\- J'en tremble d'impatience, je réponds en contournant le comptoir. Suivez-moi, vous aurez l'espace VIP.

Je sais qu'il est en train de reluquer mes fesses, mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je ne peux pas refuser le pourboire assez conséquent qu'il laisse après une soirée.  
Clove, sa petite-amie, me bouscule pour s'assoir comme si elle était une princesse. Elle est morte de jalousie face à moi, pourtant, elle ne risque rien !  
Suivent ses habituels amis Glimmer, Cashmere, Brutus, Gloss, Enobaria, tous habillés avec des vêtements qui doivent valoir plus que ma garde-robe entière.

\- Finnick n'est pas là ? je demande.

Il est bien le seul dans leur bande à ne pas me traiter comme une subalterne et à échanger quelques mots gentils avec moi.

\- Non, râle Cato, il passe la soirée avec sa _fiancée_... Il sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Mais regarde, Marvel n'est pas là non plus, ajoute-il en éclatant d'un rire gras.

Et ses amis de rire aussi encore plus fort. Je ne dis rien, sers les dents et sors mon carnet pour prendre les commandes en pensant à Marvel.  
Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue par le meilleur ami de Cato. Un soir de congé, ils m'ont proposée de m'emmener faire la fête dans un autre bar à la mode. J'étais assez déprimée par ma vie, et comme ils payaient, j'ai dit oui. Marvel m'a collée toute la soirée en jouant le séducteur, j'ai bu un verre de trop, et j'ai fini chez lui. L'idylle a duré quelques jours où il m'a fait croire qu'il était très accroché, j'y ai bêtement cru, et bien sûr, il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, mais non sans gratifier ses amis de mes performances au lit qu'il prétend... acrobatiques. Et qui font baver Cato donc. Abrutis.

\- Il s'est trouvé de la compagnie pour ce soir, me provoque Clove avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- La pauvre, je réponds avec ironie.

Car si Marvel s'est fait un plaisir de raconter nos nuits en détails, je n'ai pas manqué de répondre qu'il m'avait laissée un souvenir si peu impérissable que je ne pouvais pas vraiment débattre du sujet. Ce qui est rigoureusement vrai.

\- Bon les amis, champagne ? clame Cato.

.  
.

.

* * *

_On avance un peu non ? J'aime bien faire revivre ces p'tits cons de tributs^^  
Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis au fur et à mesure !  
_


	3. Un grand garçon?

_Allez, après ce chapitre, j'ai plus d'avance, mais vu leur mini-longueur, ça va avancer vite !  
_

.

* * *

**Un grand garçon ?  
**

* * *

.

\- J'ai mangé avec Delly ce midi, m'annonce ma mère.  
\- Et ? je réponds en baillant.

Le bar a fermé à cinq heures, et je suis exténuée. Le pourboire valait néanmoins la peine, mais j'enchaîne aujourd'hui sur la même journée qu'hier. Le café fumant que je suis en train de boire a bien du mal à me réveiller.

\- Elle m'a dit que Peeta voudrait boire un verre avec toi un de ces soirs.  
\- Mais c'est pas fini cette histoire... C'est un adulte, il n'a pas besoin de sa secrétaire pour lui trouver une femme non ? Il a vingt ans, il est riche, il peut avoir toutes celles qu'il veut, alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'obsède soudainement ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que c'est un gentil garçon, plaide ma mère.  
\- Je sais, je sais... Et alors ? je ronchonne.  
\- Delly m'a dit qu'il aimerait avoir ton numéro de portable, me révèle-t-elle en souriant. Mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Encore heureux, je m'écris. J'ai pas le temps de bavasser au téléphone... J'espère que Delly ne va pas lui refiler en douce !  
\- Sache en tout cas que moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourtant, j'avais envie...  
\- Maman, pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Parce qu'il est riche et qu'on est pauvres ? Si j'avais l'espoir de m'en sortir grâce à ça, ma patronne ne serait pas Effie, mais Alma hein !

La mention de la maquerelle bien connue de la ville tire à ma mère une expression scandalisée.

\- Katniss ! Heureusement que Prim n'entend pas ça !  
\- Pardon maman, je m'excuse. En parlant de Prim...

Je sors de mon sac l'argent gagné chez Rooba et les pourboires d'hier et les lui tend.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, mais je crois que tu avais vu quelque chose pour son anniversaire non ? Une écharpe en laine ? Devrait y avoir de quoi lui acheter, et payer le gaz.  
\- Oh Katniss... Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?  
\- L'éternelle question hein ? je m'amuse. Bonne journée maman, fait un bisou à Prim quand elle reviendra du lycée.

Je plante une bise sur le haut du crâne de ma mère et cours attraper le prochain bus.

.

* * *

.

\- J'ai lavé ton linge ma jolie, si tu veux l'emmener, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi les prochains jours, me dit Rooba après les quelques heures passées avec elle à travailler la viande.  
\- Pas de problème, je réponds. Merci pour le linge, mes mains te sont reconnaissantes de ne pas avoir à frotter tous ces vêtements.  
\- Tu préfères les avoir pleine de sang ? plaisante la bouchère en me regardant essuyer mes mains rougies dans le tablier qui était blanc avant que je ne l'enfile.  
\- Beaucoup plus lucratif ! je rétorque de bonne humeur.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner dans mon sac et je cours le chercher. On ne sait jamais, peut-être Effie a besoin de moi plus tôt, peut-être Gale a un bon plan pour travailler ?  
Le nom qui s'affiche sur mon vieux portable déglingué me fait souffler de colère et je prends une grande respiration pour essayer de me montrer polie.

\- _Delly_ ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? je m'exclame avec une voix hypocrite au possible qu'elle ne décode pas.  
\- Bonjour Katniss ! me répond-elle au bout du fil. Je vais très bien, et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Mais très bien, tu vois souvent ma mère, s'il y avait le moindre souci, tu le saurais je pense.  
\- Evidemment. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil ta mère, et elle s'occupe tellement bien de mon frère.  
\- Bien sûr, je réponds d'un ton plus doux. Comment se déroule son traitement ?  
\- Il le supporte bien pour le moment, je suis confiante.  
\- Alors tant mieux, pourvu que ça dure, je réponds.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter, Delly n'a jamais été particulièrement mon amie, et j'ai tout intérêt à raccrocher rapidement si je ne veux pas que le sujet dérape sur son patron, et je suis certaine que c'est la raison de son appel soudain.

\- Bon Delly, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone, mais je dois partir travailler à l'Arène, tu sais, beaucoup de boulot, tout ça...  
\- Attends Katniss, tu sais pour qui je travaille non ?  
\- Oui... je réponds d'une voix trainante.

Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ?

\- Peeta aimerait bien te revoir tu sais, depuis le lycée, il s'est passé plein de choses et...

Je craque, il faut que je mette les points sur les _i_ :

\- Ecoute Delly, ton patron, c'est un grand garçon, non ?  
\- C'est à dire que...  
\- Oui, forcément, il a vingt ans nom d'un chien, il sait se débrouiller non ? Je sais qu'il est trèèès occupé par son travail, mais moi aussi, donc s'il a des choses à me dire, il n'a qu'à se sortir les doigts du c...  
\- Katniss ! s'affole Delly. J'ai, j'ai...  
\- Quoi, l'argot te défrise ?  
\- J'ai mis le haut-parleur, et Peeta écoute, révèle-t-elle visiblement très gênée.

Mais pas autant que moi.  
J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant mes mots, quand un bip sonore m'indique que mon téléphone est déchargé.  
Sauvée par le gong !

.

.

.

* * *

_C'est ce qu'on appelle une boulette, non ? :D  
A très bientôt, peut-être dans la soirée, sinon demain soir.  
_


	4. Un garçon attendrissant

_Et bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard parce que je me suis débrouillée pour tomber en panne de voiture alors que je me faisais une joie de venir poster. Un vrai boulet ! Mais voilà le chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais c'est un hasard, j'ai pas pu le couper avant.  
Ah et au passage, merci __**LilyRose**__ pour tes reviews !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon attendrissant  
**

* * *

.

\- C'est toi qui as la table infernale ce soir Jo ? je demande à mon amie avec un sourire.  
\- Et le pourboire qui va avec ! s'exclame Johanna en regardant Cato et ses amis descendre une bouteille de rhum comme on boirait de l'eau. Chacune son tour !  
\- Je te le laisse volontiers, ils m'ont lessivée hier !  
\- Tu as de quoi t'occuper non ? Abernathy est de sortie ! plaisante-t-elle en me montant du menton le client attablé au comptoir devant un whisky.  
\- Jo... Il est gentil au fond, il est juste... dépressif.  
\- Et alcoolique ! répond-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le client en question tape son verre vide sur le bois du comptoir pour réclamer que je le remplisse. Ce que je fais volontiers en lui adressant un mot gentil :

\- Pas le moral ce soir Monsieur Haymitch ?  
\- Nan... et quand je vois mes élèves faire la fête, je ne sais pas comment ils ont autant d'énergie pour être aussi con en classe, ET ici. Mystère...  
\- Vous n'enseignez pas une matière facile, je compatis.  
\- A qui le dis-tu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir enseigner la philosophie hein ? J'en sais rien, je sais plus rien là, je suis lessivé... Donne-moi des cacahuètes, sois mignonne.

Je pousse la coupelle de cacahuètes sous ses yeux en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire à cause de Johanna, que je vois du coin de l'oeil faire mine de se pendre.

\- T'es pas charitable ! je lui reproche à voix basse.  
\- Quoi, moi ? La charité, c'est mon fonds de commerce ma belle, regarde comment on gagne de beaux pourboires !

Elle part en ondulant des hanches, un plateau sur le bras, servir la bruyante table VIP qui l'accueille avec des hurlements de joie.  
Je suis occupée à essuyer le comptoir quand elle revient me voir, une Effie surexcitée à ses trousses.

\- Katniss ma belle, m'annonce ma patronne, tu vas transférer tes tables à Cecelia.  
\- Mais Effie ! Je m'en occupe depuis plus d'une heure, les pourboires sont pour moi !  
\- Non, non, non. J'ai bien mieux pour toi !

Je plisse les yeux, dans l'expectative. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me sortir une table d'hommes d'affaires libidineux, comme la semaine dernière. Cato et ses amis, je les connais, je peux les envoyer bouler s'ils vont trop loin, mais pas les autres clients un peu lourds, pas si je veux garder mon job.

\- Cato m'a dit qu'il avait un autre groupe d'amis nombreux qui allait le rejoindre ! m'annonce-t-elle avec joie.

J'ai presque l'impression de voir des gros billets danser dans ses yeux.

\- Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, et Cato t'a demandé spécifiquement ! ajoute-t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et Effie pointe son index manucuré sur moi.

\- Attention Katniss, tiens-toi bien avec eux. Ils te laissent faire ta mauvaise tête parce qu'ils sont adorables, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent d'ici insatisfaits, un pas de travers et c'est la porte, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
\- Oui Effie... je réponds avec la meilleure volonté possible.

Mais celle-ci n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de mon manque d'enthousiasme puisqu'elle court dans son bureau. Sur des talons si vertigineux, j'ignore comment elle fait.  
Elle a un drôle de sens des affaires, Effie. Que ses serveuses soient secouées ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, tant qu'elle y gagne de l'argent.

\- Haut les cœurs Katniss, Cato m'a dit que c'était la crème de Capitol qui venait, me console Johanna.  
\- Depuis quand Cato Hadley considère-t-il ses amis comme autre chose que _La Crème_... je rétorque.  
\- On s'en fout, s'amuse Johanna, y'a du fric à la clef !  
\- Flambeuse !  
\- Tout à fait !

Johanna vit seule, avec pour unique charge sa passion pour les jeux d'argent. C'est pour ça qu'elle est si friande d'argent liquide.

\- Bon, je vais installer ce qu'il manque pour assoir tout ce beau monde, tu les accueilles ?  
\- Mouais... je marmonne, fatiguée.

Moi qui pensais faire une petite soirée tranquille pour mieux aller me coucher, c'est raté.  
Du bruit venant de l'extérieur m'indique que les invités de Cato arrivent, et je me compose un sourire avenant en allant leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine.

Je tends le bras pour récupérer les manteaux de tout ce beau monde sans vraiment les regarder, les comptant plus qu'autre chose. Quand soudain une voix grave m'interpelle avec douceur :

\- Salut Katniss.

Je relève brusquement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux bleus de Peeta Mellark. La découverte me laisse momentanément sans voix. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et je déteste ça. Je me donne un coup de pied mental aux fesses.

\- Peeta ?! je réagis, plutôt stupidement d'ailleurs.  
\- En personne, me répond-il en souriant.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? me dit-il sans cesser de sourire. Je me sors les doigts du cul.

.

* * *

.

C'est sur cette répartie cinglante qu'il m'a laissé, les manteaux au bras, pour rejoindre le reste de sa bande. Aux cris joyeux que les invités ont provoqués, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de toute la fratrie Mellark et d'autres amis haut placés.  
_Prestigieux_, comme dirait Effie.  
La Mellark Compagnie est adulée à Capitol, où le siège social se trouve encore. Le grand-père de Peeta a commencé avec une petite boulangerie, devenue un empire mondial aujourd'hui. Ils font la pluie et le beau temps dans la ville, et travailler pour eux et un honneur, et une chance.  
Personnellement, je préfère encore travailler pour Effie que Madame Mellark. Son mauvais caractère est proverbial, et j'ai ma dose d'ennuis dans la vie de tous les jours.  
Chacun des frères Mellark travaille pour la Compagnie, bien sûr, et j'ai connu Peeta en primaire et au lycée. Il ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre attention, et moi non plus. Nous venons de mondes diamétralement opposés, et n'avons rien à nous dire. Il est parti deux ans dans une faculté de renom – n'en déplaise à Cato, Panem U n'est pas la meilleure – pour en revenir diplômé en communication et à la tête du service publicité de la Compagnie familiale. Pas plus qu'avant, nous n'avons de points communs.  
La preuve en est ce soir, où il est le client, et moi la serveuse. Et c'est très bien ainsi.

Je le retrouve attablé aux côtés de ses frères, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Je n'ose pas le regarder tandis que je débarrasse les verres vides, trop mortifiée, et en colère.  
J'ai un peu honte qu'il ait entendu ce que je disais à Delly, mais je suis révoltée qu'il s'en serve pour s'amuser. Il n'aurait jamais dû entendre cette conversation, ce genre de méthode pour me contacter est vraiment lamentable. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire ce soir, pas alors qu'Effie guette comment je m'occupe de ses clients préférés.

\- Katniss, Katniss... Tu as vu, je suis venu seul ! me lance Cato avec une œillade suggestive.  
\- Je me disais aussi, je réponds avec un faux sourire, l'atmosphère est un peu moins... empoisonnée...  
\- Oh, je répèterai ça à qui de droit, me promet Glimmer sournoisement.  
\- A ta guise, je souffle. Bien, vous voulez une autre bouteille ?  
\- Tu connais les Mellark, Katniss ? préfère répondre Cato.

Je le regarde avec une expression consternée :

\- Je vis à Capitol Cato, évidemment que je connais les Mellark. Messieurs, je rajoute en saluant vaguement la fratrie.  
\- Tu vis à Capitol Katniss ? m'attaque Glimmer. Tu as déménagé alors, aux dernières nouvelles, tu vivais à La Veine...

Les riches aiment dédaigner mon quartier et ses habitants, j'en ai l'habitude. Mais ce soir, je suis à fleur de peau et je n'ai pas envie de me laisser insulter. Et puis tout compte fait, Effie n'est pas là pour m'entendre.

\- La Veine fait partie de Capitol Glimmer, ne t'en déplaise. Toi qui étudies le droit, révise le cadastre, je rétorque avec une pointe de provocation.

Et de condescendance aussi, oui. Il est de notoriété publique que Glimmer est aussi intelligente qu'une miche de pain Mellark, et encore, ce n'est pas sympa pour le pain.

\- Peut-être... répond Glimmer avec fiel, peut-être que tu as l'impression de vivre parmi nous parce que tu as passé une pauvre petite semaine dans la villa de Marvel ? Mais coucher avec l'un de nous ne fais pas de toi l'une des nôtres Katniss...

Je rougis sous l'attaque pendant que la plupart des gens du groupe éclate de rire. Ceux qui ne sont pas au courant se font raconter à voix basse de quoi il en retourne, dont Peeta. _Génial..._

\- Glimmer, vilaine fille... soupire Cato. Laisse notre petite Katniss tranquille, elle a du travail ce soir.

Je respire un grand coup par le nez pour me calmer. Johanna, qui se tient un mètre plus loin, grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais Peeta, lance Cato, mais Katniss est redoutable aux fléchettes. Une démonstration ?  
\- Cato je n'ai pas trop le temps...  
\- Le temps ? Tu es à notre service ce soir non ?  
\- Cato, si j'étais toi, je ne donnerais pas d'objets pointus à Katniss après ça, le conseille Finnick.

Je souris à Finnick installé un peu en recul, Annie dans les bras. Sage conseil. Mais Cato s'en amuse :

\- Oh je ne demande que ça, Katniss, moi, des objets pointus...

Pour illustrer sa remarque, il passe sa main le long de ma jambe, caressant mon mollet.  
Je m'apprête à l'envoyer paître quand Effie apparaît avec une bouteille de champagne grand cru dans les mains.

\- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici, comme toujours, annonce-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et écœurante. Je vous offre cette bouteille !

Elle pose la bouteille sur la table et fait des courbettes ridicules devant les Mellark, comme tout le monde.  
Et moi je suis bloquée. Je ne peux pas repousser Cato devant elle, et il en profite pour faire remonter sa main baladeuse sur ma cuisse. Je blêmis, comptant les secondes de bavardage d'Effie, douloureusement consciente de l'expression amusé de Glimmer, et celle indéchiffrable de Peeta Mellark.  
Enfin, Effie s'en va et je m'éloigne vivement de Cato dont la main atteignait dangereusement mes fesses.

\- Je vais vous chercher des verres.

Et je file derrière le bar.

.

* * *

.

\- Il a beaucoup bu, m'explique Johanna quelques heures plus tard en parlant de Cato.  
\- Quand sa chérie n'est pas là, il est intenable. Il avait de la chance qu'Effie soit là. Une minute de plus et...  
\- ... tu lui en mettais une dans les couilles ?  
\- Non, je lui vomissais dessus.

Johanna éclate de rire et va chercher nos sacs. La nuit tire à sa fin, ils vont enfin partir. Je me suis tenue à distance, et rien de pire n'est arrivé. Heureusement pour Cato, et pour mon travail.  
Johanna et moi avons le droit de partir directement après eux, Effie est satisfaite, elle n'a plus besoin de nous et nous exempte de ménage. Trop généreux...  
Je rends les manteaux à leur propriétaire au compte-goutte, ils ne marchent pas très droit. Je ne regarde pas les visages, je n'en ai pas envie. Une bise à Johanna, et je suis le groupe dans la lourdeur du mois de mai, respirant l'air extérieur avec délice. A cette heure-là, je vais devoir marcher pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Hey Katniss ! me hèle Cato.  
\- _Oui ?_ je réponds avec impatience en me retournant vers lui.

Il se détache de son groupe, qui s'engouffre dans les berlines les attendant, et s'approche.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu con ce soir.

J'hausse un sourcil, surprise de sa reddition. Cato ne s'excuse pas, jamais. Il pense avoir tous les droits.  
Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un billet de... bon sang de cent dollars !

\- Ton pourboire.

Il me tend le billet et j'hésite à le prendre. Même s'il s'excuse, cela voudrait dire que je cautionne son comportement, pire, que je suis payée pour le laisser me tripoter. Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent. Cents dollar, ça nous permettrait de faire beaucoup de choses, beaucoup.  
Précautionneusement, je m'approche et attrape le billet du bout des doigts. Mais Cato en profite pour passer son bras dans mon dos et tenter de m'embrasser. J'essaye de l'éloigner en lui donnant un coup de genoux mais il me bloque contre un lampadaire, me ceinturant de ses bras, plongeant sa bouche dans mon cou. Je me débats avec la force du désespoir, écœurée d'entendre ses amis éclater de rire. Finnick est parti depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas compter sur lui.

\- Allez Katniss, viens chez moi, je vais te montrer que je suis autrement plus doué que Marvel...  
\- Dégage espèce de déchet, je grogne en lui tirant les cheveux.

Il récupère un de ses bras et le glisse entre nous pour me toucher la poitrine. Je m'apprête à hurler, tant pis pour les voisins, tant pis pour Effie, quand une main se pose sur le lampadaire près de mon visage et qu'une voix ordonne :

\- Laisse-là tranquille...

Peeta est venu vers nous et n'a pas l'air de vouloir rire, lui.

\- Oh Mellark, on fait que s'amuser !  
\- Laisse-là, répète-t-il sans me laisser parler.

Et Cato me lâche, parce qu'il s'aplatit devant les Mellark, comme tout le monde. Il recule, l'air pas le moins du monde désolé et rejoint ses amis dans une des berlines qui démarre en trombe.  
Retrouver mon calme me prend une bonne minute, et Peeta reste à mes côtés. Je finis par lui dire :

\- Retourne avec tes copains, Peeta. Je vais bien.  
\- Ce sont les amis de mes frères, pas les miens, répond-il. Je vais te ramener chez toi.  
\- Non !

Que ce soit lui ou un autre ne change rien à mon choix. Si je peux éviter, je préfère qu'on ne voie pas ma maison. Question de fierté.

\- J'insiste.  
\- Et alors ? Non merci, je préfère marcher, j'ai besoin d'air.

Il n'ajoute rien et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air soucieux. Je m'en veux d'admirer ses doigts.  
Puis il me demande :

\- Tu as réfléchi à la proposition de Delly ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me donner un rencard ? _Maintenant ?_  
\- Je suis là, tu es là... plaisante-t-il.  
\- Mais pas ta secrétaire, je rétorque. C'est pourtant à elle que tu délègues le sale boulot Peeta Mellark. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je...  
\- Ce n'était pas très élégant d'écouter notre conversation téléphonique, je poursuis. C'est même assez bas, comme technique. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es timide ?

Il passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Aurais-je touché juste ?

\- T'es pas une fille facile à approcher Katniss.  
\- Ah... je réagis. Demande conseil à Cato, il sait s'y prendre pour m'approcher lui...  
\- Cato est un crétin.  
\- A ce sujet, je suis entièrement d'accord !  
\- Alors ? me demande-t-il.  
\- Alors quoi ? je soupire.  
\- Le rencard ?  
\- Tu es sérieux ? je m'exclame. Pourquoi je dirai oui ? Pour se donner des nouvelles ? On a rien en commun dont on pourrait parler Peeta.  
\- On cherchera... tente-t-il.  
\- Tu sais que tu es fatiguant, je lui oppose en commençant à marcher pour rentrer chez moi.  
\- Allez dis oui ! insiste-t-il en courant pour me rejoindre.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- Parce que... parce que je t'ai sortie d'un mauvais pas ce soir ?

Je me retourne vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es venu m'aider juste pour un rendez-vous ?

Il me sourit, un peu penaud. Il est attendrissant, même s'il m'énerve. Je soupire :

\- Je travaille beaucoup Peeta, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.  
\- Ton temps libre sera le mien, répond-il précipitamment.  
\- Ben voyons...

Je reprends ma marche et finit par lui dire :

\- Demande mon numéro à Delly et appelle-moi, on ira boire un café !

Et dans la nuit qui se termine, je l'entends distinctement sauter de joie.

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est là que je coupe. Le chapitre 5 devrait arriver dans peu de temps, le temps que je le mette en page et le corrige après son passage chez ma bêta.  
Possible que l'histoire change de nom entre temps, Panem U c'était provisoire, ça colle pas forcément au thème de l'histoire.  
Merci d'avoir lu !  
_


	5. Un garçon amusant

_Et voici donc la suite !  
Je pense trouver le temps de vous en mettre un autre dans la soirée, on verra surprise^^  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon amusant  
**

* * *

.

\- Ton téléphone Katniss !  
\- Oui j'arrive !

Je cours dans les escaliers et manque de me casser la figure. Ma mère me tend mon téléphone, où un numéro inconnu clignote. Je réponds :

\- Oui allo ?  
\- Salut Katniss, c'est Peeta.  
\- Oh... bonjour Peeta.

Ma mère fait les gros yeux en découvrant mon interlocuteur et Prim articule distinctement en silence le nom Peeta, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus.  
Je quitte le salon pour me cacher dans la cuisine, un peu nerveuse. Ce qui n'a rigoureusement aucun sens. Je ne devrais pas être nerveuse d'avoir Peeta Mellark au bout du fil. Je me suis toujours moquée de sa prestigieuse famille, et je ne lui dois rien. Il a juste sauvé la belle petite gueule de Cato Hadley de ma colère quand j'aurais pu reprendre le contrôle. Et donc mon job, que j'aurais perdu à coup sûr.

\- Tu vois, je suis pas trop ennuyeux, j'ai attendu quelques jours avant de t'appeler, commence Peeta avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

En effet, il a tenu une semaine. Waw...

\- Brave garçon, je rétorque.

Il semble désarçonné par ma pique et garde le silence quelques secondes. Je n'entends plus que sa respiration lourde, qui me donne l'impression qu'il est dans mon dos. Un frisson me parcoure et je secoue la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peeta ?  
\- Savoir quand est-ce que tu es libre, tu sais, pour le rencard.  
\- Ah oui... T'as pas lâché l'affaire hein ?  
\- Tu rigoles ? Vu tout le mal que ça m'a pris !  
\- Tsss...

Je tourne en rond dans ma cuisine et réfléchis :

\- Je bosse beaucoup cette semaine Peeta. Je suis presque tous les soirs à l'Arène, sauf demain, et je travaille tous les après-midis à la boucherie en ce moment, Rooba est débordée, son mari est malade.

Pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie ?

\- Ca va être compliqué... je conclus.  
\- Demain alors ? propose-t-il.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je soupire, je suis pas libre l'après-midi.  
\- Je sais, je voulais dire le soir !  
\- On ne boit pas de café le soir Peeta, je réponds avec impatience.  
\- Un resto donc, propose-t-il avec espoir.  
\- Un resto ? je m'insurge. On ne s'était pas entendu sur un resto !  
\- C'est pareil, plaide Peeta. Allez, on passera une bonne soirée, s'il te plait.  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'es pas libre avant la semaine prochaine sinon, et je refuse d'attendre si longtemps.  
\- Et ton refus doit entraîner mon accord ? je m'écrie.  
\- Non, mais ta compassion peut-être ? me répond-il.

J'éclate de rire. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'amusant, Peeta. Il se pourrait après tout qu'on passe un bon moment.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui trouve que je suis difficile à approcher, je te trouve bien insistant ! je capitule.  
\- T'es d'accord alors ? Génial, je nous réserve un truc, et je t'envoie un message. Je viens te chercher demain soir ?  
\- Non ! Non Peeta c'est bon je... j'ai de quoi me déplacer.

Oui, le bus...

\- Et ne va pas réserver un truc trop chic hein, je suis pas une Mellark moi, je rajoute.  
\- T'inquiètes !

Et il raccroche. Je regarde mon téléphone quelques secondes en me demandant pourquoi j'ai accepté quand j'entends ma mère se racler la gorge.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, c'est un charmant garçon, je suis sûre que vous allez passer une bonne soirée.

.

* * *

.

\- Ton téléphone a bipé Katniss.  
\- Hein ? Oh, merci Rooba.

Je lui tends mon tablier couvert de sang et attrape mon téléphone pour découvrir un sms de Peeta. Et je grogne d'incrédulité :

\- Le Cornucopia ? Il se fout de moi ?!  
\- Un problème ? me demande Rooba.  
\- Non rien c'est juste que... j'ai un rendez-vous au restaurant ce soir et...  
\- Le Cornucopia, siffle la bouchère avec admiration. Et beh, il se fout pas de toi celui-là, au contraire !  
\- Quel abruti, je lui ai demandé un truc pas chic, mais il est bouché ?  
\- Et qui est cet abruti ? se renseigne Rooba, curieuse.  
\- Peeta Mellark, je réponds avec indifférence.

Un second sifflement appréciateur se fait entendre.

\- Un Mellark ? Le Cornucopia ? Mais tu tapes dans le haut du panier ma belle !  
\- Roh je t'en prie, c'était pas vraiment prévu, je sais pas ce qu'il a avec moi...  
\- A ta place, je me poserai pas de question, je foncerai !  
\- Rooba arrête, on dirait ma mère ! Je sers les fils de riches, je leur cours pas après.  
\- N'empêche, c'est le restaurant le plus prestigieux de la ville, il est prévu depuis quand ce rencard ? Il faut attendre des semaines pour une réservation.  
\- Ah bon ? On a prévu ça hier.  
\- Remarque, c'est un Mellark, ça t'ouvre toutes les portes.  
\- Mais j'ai rien à me mettre pour un endroit pareil moi !  
\- Si ce n'est que ça !

Rooba m'entraine avec elle à l'étage, fouille quelques minutes dans sa penderie et m'en sort une robe mi- longue vert bouteille plutôt moulante. Un modèle dégriffé de chez Cinna, je le reconnais pour l'avoir vu il y a deux ans sur des clientes.

\- Prends-ça, je ne la mets plus, ça date d'avant la naissance de Janyce, et je ne rentrerai plus jamais dedans.  
\- Oh non, je peux pas accepter !  
\- Katniss, tu es obligée d'accepter, avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi !  
\- Mais...  
\- A quelle heure tu as rendez-vous ?  
\- Vingt heure... je grommelle.  
\- Alors plus le temps de discuter, si tu veux pouvoir rentrer chez toi te préparer, allez hop, dehors !

.

* * *

.

\- Bon ça y est, vous avez fini de jouer à la poupée ? Seigneur, on a l'impression que je vais me marier, pas que je vais dîner !

Ma mère et ma sœur finissent de s'affairer autour de moi comme des moineaux excités.

\- Tu es ravissante ma chérie, me flatte ma mère.  
\- Oui, Peeta n'a qu'à bien se tenir, renchérit ma sœur.  
\- Il peut bien se tenir à ce qu'il veut, pour ce que ça m'importe, je réponds.

Je me regarde dans le miroir craquelé de l'entrée. C'est vrai qu'il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien habillée. Pour quelle occasion de toute façon ?  
Ma mère a repris la robe de Rooba à la taille pour qu'elle tombe mieux, et si le résultat est ravissant comme elle dit, c'est un peu trop près du corps à mon goût. J'ai réussi à remettre la main sur des escarpins noirs usés qui m'ont servi pour la remise des diplômes de fin de lycée et un antique sac à main noir qui doit dater d'un obscur mariage dont je ne me souviens pas. Ma mère a tressé mes cheveux sur le côté et attaché un ruban doré à la manière d'un bandeau sur mon crâne. Et ma sœur s'est amusée à me maquiller avec un mascara qu'elle a dû trouver dans un vieux magazine de mode et qui doit être périmé depuis cinq ans, puis a recouvert mes lèvres d'un baume à lèvre coloré que je lui ai offert l'année passée.  
J'ai l'impression d'être déguisée, et je déteste Peeta Mellark pour ça.

\- Ne rate pas ton bus Katniss, me presse ma mère.  
\- Passe une bonne soirée, chantonne Prim. Profite bien de la nourriture !  
\- Et ne te sens pas obligée de rentrer dormir, me murmure ma mère à l'oreille, me faisant rougir.  
\- _Maman ! _je m'insurge.

Je me retrouve sur le pas de ma porte et traverse La Veine au pas de course. Non mais de quoi j'ai l'air apprêtée comme ça dans mon quartier ? Je suis ridicule.

.

.

.

* * *

_Allez, je m'attelle à la suite !  
Merci d'avoir lu, et les __**reviews**__ sont toujours appréciées !  
_


	6. Un garçon maladroit

_Pour vous dresser le tableau, j'ai tapé le début de ce chapitre avant de partir au travail (ce que je ne fais JAMAIS), puis j'en ai écrit la suite en profitant d'un temps mort avant une réunion (j'avais l'air hyper sérieuse, regardez la chef qui recouvre sa feuille de note ! haha), donc j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, et je me suis bien amusée !  
Un plaisir partagé, j'espère !  
Bonne lecture ! (Et encore merci __**LilyRose**__, j'ai adoré mettre cette réplique dans la bouche de Peeta, dommage que je ne puisse pas te répondre directement !)  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon maladroit  
**

* * *

.

Je descends du bus en râlant contre sa ponctualité. Rien que pour ennuyer Peeta, j'aurais voulu être en retard, pour qu'il ait peur que je ne vienne pas et lui pose un lapin. Peut-être que je pourrais me cacher dans un coin et le regarder blanchir au fil des minutes ? L'idée est séduisante et m'amuse pendant que je rejoins le restaurant qui ne se trouve pas très loin de l'Arène, en hyper centre. Mais je dois revoir mes plans car il vient d'arriver, donnant les clefs de son coupé au voiturier qui attend devant le Cornucopia.  
Je le vois regarder autour de lui avec angoisse, me cherchant des yeux, et je n'ai pas d'endroit où me cacher. Et puis c'est bien ma veine, je n'ai pas pris de veste et ce soir il fait frais. Et je ne vais pas attraper un rhume pour les beaux yeux de Peeta Mellark.  
D'ailleurs, quand ceux-ci se posent sur moi alors que je suis à quelques mètres, ils s'écarquillent et Peeta me sourit franchement en me rejoignant. Son expression admirative me met mal à l'aise, et il m'accueille d'un :

\- Tu es superbe, Katniss.  
\- Ouais je... merci, toi aussi.

Je ne mens pas, il est très élégant, et je me retrouve pendant un moment indéfini à le reluquer. Il est beau, je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire même si je le voulais. Il n'a pas mis de costume – encore heureux ! – mais porte un ensemble très classe, et même une cravate nouée lâchement autour du col de sa chemise grise. Et contrairement à moi, il ne donne pas l'impression de s'être déguisé. On appelle ça la classe naturelle je crois, une chose que je n'ai malheureusement pas.  
Je jette un œil au restaurant et j'en preste pétrifiée. Un homme mieux habillé que mon père le jour de son enterrement accueille les clients devant d'immenses portes dorées. De l'or ? Du bronze ? L'un ou l'autre, c'est beaucoup trop chic pour moi.  
Je soupire :

\- Peeta, tu sais que dans le genre obstiné tu te poses ? J'avais dit rien de chic, et regarde où tu m'emmènes !  
\- Je voulais te faire plaisir... répond-il, penaud.  
\- Ouais ben ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est quand on respecte mes choix, je rétorque un peu sèchement.

Je suis cruelle avec lui. Je vois bien qu'il est touché, j'ai l'impression qu'il se faisait une joie de cette soirée et que je la lui gâche d'emblée. Ce n'est pas tellement de ma faute s'il se fait des rêves, mais je continue d'un ton plus doux :

\- Peeta, si tu cherches à m'impressionner pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce n'est pas avec un resto chic que tu y arriveras tu sais, pas plus qu'avec ton nom de famille. Je suis une fille simple, avec des goûts simples.

_Et à la hauteur de mes moyens_, je rajoute mentalement.

\- Tu m'en veux ? me demande Peeta avec angoisse.  
\- Pas vraiment, on ne se connait pas, tu ne peux pas tout savoir... Bon, j'ai faim, on rentre ?

Le sourire lui revient, et il me tend son bras. Je garde les miens près du corps mais il ne s'en offusque pas. Le maitre d'hôtel très guindé s'anime quand Peeta donne son nom, comme tout le monde. Il a l'air de faire partie de la même race qu'Effie.  
Nous le suivons dans une salle dont le luxe me laisse sans voix. Bronze, or, argent, acajou, de gigantesques aquariums abritant des poissons rares, des tapis plus épais que la couette de mon lit... Okay, je suis impressionnée, je dois l'admettre.  
C'est alors que je tombe nez à nez avec... Finnick et Annie. Pour passer inaperçu, c'est raté ! Mais j'aurais pu tomber sur pire qu'eux. Finnick nous salue avec gentillesse :

\- Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark, si je m'attendais à ça !

Nous échangeons quelques mots convenus, et juste avant de rejoindre leur table, Finnick me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Je ne le répèterai pas, t'angoisses pas !

Et il est vrai que, dans cette atmosphère étouffante, je respire un peu mieux. Je ne préfère pas imaginer la réaction de la bande de Cato quand ils l'apprendront. Car je réalise qu'ils l'apprendront. Surtout quand je reconnais Gloss assis un peu plus loin, qui lui ne se donne pas la peine de me saluer.  
Les derniers mètres jusqu'à notre table me semblent interminables. Il faut dire que je sens le poids des regards féminins qui reconnaissent Peeta, et me juge. Mon allure, ma robe démodée...  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? La bonne humeur et l'humour de Peeta valent-ils tout ça ?  
C'est lui qui se charge de déplacer ma chaise pour que je m'y installe. Voilà bien une galanterie dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.  
Le serveur tout habillé de blanc qui nous est assigné nous tend – avec force moulinets de bras – la carte des entrées.  
J'attrape la pochette en cuir épais avec appréhension et respire un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir. Pour découvrir qu'il n'y a aucun prix dessus...

\- Heu... Peeta ?  
\- Déjà choisi ? me répond-il avec un sourire aimable.

Un sourire qui remue quelque chose au fond de moi. A moins que ce soit mon repas de midi qui remonte. Oui, ça doit être ça...

\- Il... il n'y a pas de prix sur ma carte.  
\- Ils sont sur la mienne, me révèle-t-il.  
\- Bien, tu veux bien me la passer ?  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il franchement.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

\- Pour voir les prix !  
\- Ça va t'aider à choisir ? s'amuse-t-il.  
\- Fatalement... je réponds, gênée.

Je pense à l'argent que j'ai pris avec moi, dans mon sac à main minable. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, à peine le surplus que j'ai pu garder des salaires de Rooba. Je suis certaine que ça ne suffirait pas à payer la moitié d'une salade ici.  
Peeta semble comprendre ce qui me tracasse et s'écrie :

\- Katniss, c'est normal que ce soit moi qui ait les prix, c'est toujours ainsi dans les grands restaurants. Parce que c'est l'homme qui paye, et que c'est ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Alors prends ce qu'il te plait.  
\- Je... heu...

Je me sens idiote. Et redevable.

\- J'ai insisté pour t'inviter, c'est évident, continue Peeta.  
\- Mais faut pas, je m'affole.  
\- Katniss, c'est non négociable. Quel genre de gars je serai à t'inviter dans un grand resto sans prendre en compte ta... ton...

Il s'emmêle dans ses mots et je devine sa pensée. Je me braque.

\- Ma pauvreté ?

S'il avait espéré me faire oublier ma vie en cherchant à m'éblouir, c'est raté !

\- Je te remercie Peeta, c'est très généreux. Mais je te rassure, je mange à ma faim tu sais !  
\- Je voulais pas dire ça !

C'est à son tour de s'affoler et j'hausse un sourcil, curieuse de savoir comment il compte se raccrocher aux branches.

\- Katniss je te jure que je voulais pas insinuer ça, crois-moi. Je suis juste conscient d'être privilégié par rapport aux... aux...  
\- Aux communs des mortels ? j'ironise.  
\- Un truc comme ça, marmonne-t-il, gêné.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il est embarrassé, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Et comme à chaque fois, je suis subjuguée. Et énervée contre moi-même.

\- Katniss, je suis pas prétentieux ou ce genre de trucs...  
\- Ah ? je réponds crânement.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'on aurait des choses à se dire. Apprendre à se connaître. Tu verras que je suis pas un gars comme... comme Cato.

Il veut vraiment m'en convaincre, et je choisis de le croire. Me connaître semble réellement lui tenir à cœur, sans que je sache trop pourquoi.  
Je choisis tout de même une salade dont je ne veux pas connaître le prix mais qui doit être dans les entrées les moins chères, en tout cas je l'espère, et Peeta s'en amuse :

\- T'es le genre à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, hein ?  
\- Oui, je réponds. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai juste aucune idée de ce que sont la moitié des plats qui sont écrit là-dessus.

Peeta rend les menus au serveur en lui demandant une chose que je ne saisis pas. Puis en attendant le service, il penche la tête pour m'observer avec attention. Je me tortille d'embarras.

\- Quoi ? je lui demande sèchement.  
\- Rien... enfin, je suis juste étonnée pour le menu. Marvel ne t'a jamais emmené dans un endroit comme ça ?

Sa question m'arrache un rire incrédule.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me parler de Marvel ? Ici ? _Ce soir_ ?  
\- C'est juste une question, se défend-il.  
\- Un endroit comme ça donc ? Non... Marvel a préféré commander des pizzas pour qu'on reste sagement chez lui. Cachés...

Notre dialogue est coupé par le serveur qui nous amène deux coupes de... de champagne ? Je secoue la tête mais ne dit rien. Peeta tend sa coupe vers moi.

\- A quoi veux-tu trinquer ? je demande.  
\- Je propose... à notre découverte mutuelle ?  
\- Si tu veux...

Quand nos coupes s'entrechoquent, nos doigts se frôlent et c'est comme si ma peau me piquait là où il l'a touchée. Pour ne pas laisser ce trouble visiblement partagé s'éterniser, je le relance sur un sujet qui le mettrait mal à l'aise, du moins je le crois.

\- Dis-moi Peeta, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté l'autre soir ? A mon sujet et celui de Marvel ?

Il manque de s'étouffer avec le champagne – que je trouve très bon, bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand-chose. Mais il me répond avec un naturel confondant :

\- Que vous aviez passé la semaine à vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes toute la sainte journée.  
\- Oh c'est tout ? je lui rétorque d'un ton badin.

Je suis persuadée qu'on ne lui a pas dit que ça. J'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'où il peut garder son calme en parlant de sexe.  
Et j'en fais les frais quand il me répond :

\- Si tu es si curieuse... on m'a soufflé aussi que tu en redemandais. Tout le temps !

Bien, un point pour toi Peeta Mellark, tu m'as fait rougir.  
Je le découvre, il a totalement raison sur ce point. Je l'avais toujours imaginé comme un garçon bien sage et propre sur lui, dans le genre pudibond. Parler de mon appétit sexuel ne semble nullement le gêner, et il me lance un sourire espiègle au-dessus de la salade que le serveur lui apporte. La même que moi tiens donc... Il essaye de se mettre à mon niveau ?  
J'attends que le serveur – sur une courbette – s'en aille pour répondre :

\- Laisse-moi rétablir la vérité. D'un, nous avons effectivement passé une semaine chez lui, mais pas tout le temps, puisque je travaille, moi. De deux, pas comme des bêtes, Marvel Sanford ne tient pas la cadence. Et de trois, je n'en redemandais pas, oh non, je me consolais plutôt en me disant qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Malheureusement, il en aussi peu dans le caleçon que dans la tête...

Mes révélations l'amusent et ses yeux pétillent. Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure comme une conspiratrice :

\- Par contre, je ne démens pas ce qu'il dit sur mes performances, je ne me permettrai pas, qui suis-je pour me juger ?

Balle au centre, il finit par rougir, et son regard se trouble. Ma conscience me souffle que ce n'est pas vraiment malin de l'allumer comme ça. Mais ça m'amuse. Surtout quand je le vois bouger sur sa chaise pour trouver une position plus confortable. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de jouer ce rôle-là.  
Nous mangeons nos salades en silence – c'est délicieux, je le reconnais – car il n'a rien à rajouter. C'est quand le serveur revient nous débarrasser et nous tend la carte des plats que Peeta retrouve une certaine maîtrise et me dit :

\- Marvel est un incroyable imbécile.

Je le regarde par-dessus ma carte pour lui répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne vois aussi que ses yeux bleus amusés quand il me répond :

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas su voir quelle fille incroyable tu es.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oui je sais, c'est un peu cucul hein ? Que voulez-vous, je suis dans ma période romantico-nunuche !  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	7. Un garçon troublant

_Et hop, un nouveau chapitre très attendu. Le suivant va suivre très vite !  
__**LilyRose**__, voilà la suite que tu voulais^^  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon troublant  
**

* * *

.

\- Incroyable, moi ? je m'étonne en rougissant. Arrête de dire des âneries...  
\- Je ne te mens pas Katniss. Je suis quelqu'un de très franc.  
\- Et comment tu sais que je suis incroyable ? C'est Delly qui t'a fait mon portrait ?  
\- Non, je te regardais beaucoup, à l'école, sauf que tu ne le voyais pas.  
\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, je réponds d'un ton sec, en tendant la carte au serveur et passant ma commande.

Il ne répond pas, occupé à commander le vin d'un ton assuré. Il sait ce qu'il veut, je ne le savais pas calé en œnologie. Le voir si sûr de lui en parlant Château et Grand Cru m'impressionne. Il me fait l'effet d'un homme sûr de lui, mais pas pédant, contrairement à pas mal d'hommes d'affaires – qui viennent souvent de la Mellark Compagnie d'ailleurs – que je vois passer à l'Arène. Quand il s'adresse au serveur, aucune trace d'affectation face à la servilité constante que tout le monde croit lui devoir. En tant qu'héritier Mellark, il a du pouvoir, et pourrait mal l'utiliser. Mais il n'en fait rien. Peeta Mellark est quelqu'un d'humble. Et je sens une sourde admiration me remuer, que j'essaye d'étouffer en regardant ailleurs. La tête dans les nuages, Peeta est obligé de toucher le dessus de ma main pour me faire réagir. Je la retire brusquement et Peeta s'excuse :

\- Pardon, tu étais dans la lune.  
\- Nan c'est pas grave je... c'est... rien.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre ? Que je suis embarrassée de trouver sa peau douce ?

\- Tu disais ? je le relance pour essayer de faire disparaître la boule dans ma gorge.  
\- Je disais que t'étais fascinante dans ton genre.  
\- Oh, et c'est quoi mon genre ? je rétorque.  
\- Le genre fascinant... répond-il avec un sourire.  
\- Je veux peut-être avoir le dernier mot, mais toi t'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

Il éclate de rire et mon estomac fourmille. Puis il porte son attention sur le vin qu'on lui apporte et qu'il goute d'un air de connaisseur.

\- Ca te va un Bordeaux Katniss ?  
\- Ben... oui probablement, je réponds en m'attirant un regard de pitié du serveur.

Quoi ?! j'ai envie de lui dire. A l'Arène, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des vins, mais Cecelia. Je me contente de servir des cocktails et de l'alcool fort sur lequel Effie applique une marge scandaleuse, et parfois du champagne dont je ne connais que le prix mirobolant. Mon père buvait du vin parfois, mais j'étais trop jeune pour qu'il m'en fasse gouter, et sur ma liste de courses, s'il y a bien une chose dont nous pouvons nous passer, c'est le vin.

Le serveur rempli mon verre et celui de Peeta puis s'en va. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le vin en regardant Peeta qui s'esclaffe :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Si tu n'aimes pas c'est pas grave, j'en commande un autre.

Vu le prix que doit coûter cette bouteille, sa remarque me fait le même effet que s'il me disait _"tu n'aimes pas notre voiture ? C'est pas grave, allons en acheter une autre !". _  
J'avale ma gorgée et réponds :

\- Non c'est très bon, c'est juste que tu me mets la pression avec tes questions sur le vin et tes airs de connaisseur.

Il éclate de rire à nouveau puis me dit :

\- Je veux pas te mettre la pression, c'est pas le but. Je suis ravi de te faire découvrir de bons vins.  
\- C'est pas difficile je n'y connais rien.

Il se penche légèrement, comme s'il trouvait ma réponse intéressante au lieu d'être insultante.

\- Et tu connais quoi Katniss ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question, tu me prends pour une débile ? je rétorque un peu violemment.

Il soupire et me fais un léger reproche :

\- Katniss, détends-toi... Je n'insinue rien de dégradant, tu prends tout de travers.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à mieux formuler tes questions ! je me défends.

Je sais pourtant qu'il a raison, je suis sur la défensive, et j'interprète ses phrases comme ça m'arrange. Mais je me sens si peu à ma place dans ce restaurant que je suis tendue.

\- Bien, reprend patiemment Peeta. Donc Miss Everdeen, quelles sont tes passions, tes centres d'intérêts ?

Je repense à ce que m'a dit ma mère et je souris, ce qui fait réagir Peeta :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
\- Rien...

Le serveur nous interrompt en amenant nos plats. Je constate que Peeta a encore pris la même chose que moi, du ragoût d'agneaux aux pruneaux.

\- Tu me copies ? je le taquine.  
\- Même pas ! Promis je n'avais pas entendu ta commande.

Je hausse les épaules et prend une bouchée qui me fait gémir de bonheur. Mon plaisir rend visiblement Peeta heureux et je lui accorde cette satisfaction. Puis je réponds à sa question initiale :

\- Mes passions alors ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir des passions Peeta, je travaille trop.  
\- Tant que ça ?  
\- Tant que ça. J'ai une famille à aider tu sais, c'est plus important que mes passe-temps.  
\- Ça devrait pas, s'indigne Peeta.  
\- Ce que tu es naïf...

Ma réponse le vexe et il avale quelques bouchées le temps de chercher ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas naïf de penser que c'est injuste.  
\- Non tu as raison, je concède. C'est humain.

Je lui souris gentiment. Puis il balbutie :

\- Tu sais, au lycée...j'aurais voulu t'adresser mes condoléances quand ton père est... décédé. Mais je savais pas quoi dire et...  
\- Peeta Mellark, es-tu sûr d'être un pro de la communication ? je le coupe en posant mes couverts.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que pour quelqu'un dont c'est le métier, je te trouve déplorable. Tu m'invites au restaurant en essayant de me contacter via ta secrétaire, tu commences le repas en parlant de mon ex, et tu continues en évoquant la mort de mon père. Pardon, mais c'est plutôt moyen pour essayer de devenir mon ami.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux baissés. J'ai peur d'avoir été trop dure, mais il faut dire qu'il est d'une maladresse rare !

\- Peeta, j'ai presque l'impression que je suis ton premier rendez-vous !  
\- Oh non, pas du tout, se récrie-t-il. J'ai emmené des tas de filles au restaurant...

Le ton qu'il emploi est amer et je l'encourage :

\- Mais ?  
\- Ces filles... de vraies dindes. Le genre que ma mère adorerait avoir pour belle-fille. Du genre de Glimmer tu vois.  
\- Oh oui je vois...  
\- C'est facile de passer une soirée avec elles. Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler, pas besoin de poser des questions. Elles radotent, sourient à tout et n'importe quoi, et rient à mes blagues les plus foireuses. J'ai trouvé ça avantageux au début, c'était tellement simple, je pouvais les ramener chez moi en un claquement de doigt. D'ailleurs si tu veux te venger, sache que Glimmer est une vraie étoile de mer... Une étoile de mer _de Capitol_ peut-être, mais une étoile de mer quand même !

J'éclate de rire, bien contente d'avoir une arme à utiliser contre elle la prochaine fois, et je suis aussi touchée. La réflexion de Glimmer de l'autre soir ne l'a pas amusé. J'en suis soulagée.

\- Je pourrais dire de qui je tiens l'info ? je lui demande avec excitation.  
\- Quoi ? s'affole-t-il.  
\- Oh Peeta sois sympa, tu n'imagines pas la honte de se faire traiter de mauvais coup par un Mellark, ce serait savoureux !

Autant que ce ragoût que j'engloutis entre deux phrases. Mais le regard de Peeta s'assombrit un peu :

\- Ben tu vois c'est tout le problème. Mon nom. Les gens n'en ont qu'après mon nom de famille.

J'ai bien envie de répondre qu'il y a pire dans ma vie comme problème mais me retiens in extrémis. Ce ne serait vraiment pas sympa, j'ai l'impression qu'il me confie quelque chose dont il ne parle pas beaucoup.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, y'a pas de quoi se plaindre...

Oups, aurais-je pensé trop fort ?

\- Mais bon, j'aimerais avoir une identité bien à moi parfois. Juste Peeta. Et pas Peeta Mellark.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me revoir ? je lui demande avec humour. Parce que je me moque de ton nom ?  
\- Un peu ouais...

Nous nous remettons à manger, puis il reprend doucement :

\- Mais pas que. Tu sais... j'ai passé pas mal de temps à essayer de trouver le courage de te poser des questions, en primaire, et au lycée. Te connaître. Tu m'intriguais.  
\- Je fais donc si peur que ça ? je plaisante.  
\- Non, mais quand je me suis décidé à venir te voir, ton...  
\- ... mon père est mort, je finis pour lui.  
\- Ouais, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais pas la tête à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, que tu te sentirais... agressée ?  
\- Pas faux, je réponds. Je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie, si tant est que je le sois en général.  
\- Tu es de très bonne compagnie ce soir, s'insurge-t-il en me souriant.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer sur les roses !  
\- Peut-être que je suis le genre à aimer ça ? me taquine-t-il.  
\- C'est parce que tu manques de point de comparaison. Il y a des tas de nuances qui existent entre des dindes comme Glimmer et moi.  
\- Je me moque des autres nuances.

Je me sens mal à l'aise devant cette allusion. Cette façon de me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'intéresse. Ca éclaire les choses d'un jour nouveau, ou plutôt, ça me force à ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose que j'avais compris, au fond. Peeta Mellark en pince pour moi. Incroyable !  
Le serveur revient à point nommé pour interrompre cet échange gênant.

\- Un dessert ?  
\- Non merci un café, je réponds.  
\- Déjà ? s'attriste Peeta.  
\- Je suis crevée Peeta, j'ai bossé toute l'après-midi, je voudrais rentrer.  
\- Pas de problème, accepte-t-il. Deux cafés et l'addition, merci.

Le diligent serveur court pour répondre aux souhaits de Peeta Mellark et nous ramène notre commande avant qu'on ait le temps de discuter de mon envie de partir. Je bois rapidement mon café brûlant pendant que Peeta fait de même et tend une carte bancaire noire et argent au serveur ainsi qu'un gros billet.  
Puis je me lève et Peeta se dresse d'un bond pour venir reculer ma chaise. Je sens sa présence dans mon dos, et son souffle dans ma nuque. Mon ventre se serre un peu.

\- C'est joli, ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux, me complimente-t-il à voix basse.  
\- C'est qu'un ruban... je réponds, gênée.

Nous regagnons l'entrée et Peeta récupère ses clefs de voiture contre un autre gros billet. Le temps s'est rafraichi et une bruine désagréable s'est mise à tomber. Après la chaleur étouffante du restaurant, j'ai froid.

\- Je te ramène ? propose Peeta.  
\- Non c'est bon je vais... je vais attendre le bus de nuit.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Katniss, il pleut.  
\- Non, ça va te faire faire un détour...

Vraiment, j'ai encore moins envie qu'il voit l'endroit où je vis après une soirée dans un lieu pareil ! Et je pense qu'il le comprend.

\- Je peux te déposer à l'entrée de La Veine si tu préfères, tente-t-il.

Et je suis tentée. Il pleut, j'ai froid, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge du restaurant m'apprend que le prochain bus ne passe pas avant quarante-cinq minutes. Et puis Peeta sait parfaitement d'où je viens.

\- D'accord, je capitule, mais à l'entrée alors.

Je monte dans sa voiture et soupire en profitant de la chaleur de l'habitacle. Peeta n'allume pas la radio, et c'est en silence que nous faisons une partie de la route. Puis il me demande tout-à-trac :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Au restaurant ?  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Une impression.  
\- Non ça va, j'élude.

Il passe une vitesse et ses doigts effleurent ma main gauche posée sur l'accoudoir en cuir à côté du levier. Je ne retire pas ma main, et je le vois regarder ma réaction du coin de l'œil. Mais je fixe mon regard sur la route qui défile et les lumières vives de la ville. Puis je sens ses doigts bouger un peu, comme une caresse. Enfin pas comme, car c'en est clairement une, qui réveille des picotements au niveau de mon plexus solaire. Je m'en veux de me montrer si sensible à sa tentative de rapprochement, mais sa peau est si agréable que je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Et c'est assez innocent non ? Ou si ça ne l'est pas, quel mal y'a-t-il à en profiter un peu ? On n'a jamais tenté de me séduire de cette manière. Il n'y a eu aucune séduction entre Gale et moi, quant à Marvel, c'était plus du genre lourdingue attachant. Sans parler de Cato ou d'autres clients aux méthodes contestables. La douceur, et la tendresse venant d'autres personnes que ma sœur et ma mère, c'est inédit, et agréable.  
Je le laisse donc continuer pendant que nous nous rapprochons de chez moi. Petit à petit, l'environnement change, les bâtiments sont moins beaux, moins bien entretenus, puis carrément vétustes une fois qu'il s'arrête devant l'avenue principale de La Veine.  
Il retire sa main pour couper le moteur, se racle la gorge et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'amène devant chez toi ? Tu sais je m'en moque.  
\- C'est bon, c'est pas loin, je réponds en détachant ma ceinture.  
\- Tu n'as pas de veste Katniss, tu vas attraper froid.  
\- Je suis solide, je rétorque.  
\- Prends au moins la mienne, me propose-t-il.  
\- Peeta non !  
\- Arrête de tout discuter, ce n'est qu'un prêt ! Et ce sera une bonne occasion pour te revoir.

Il se détache et se contorsionne pour retirer sa veste. Puis il se penche pour la passer sur mes épaules, et en l'y plaçant, il profite pour laisser ses doigts caresser mon bras sur toute sa longueur. Mes poils de dressent sur leur passage et ma respiration s'accélère. Je le vois distinctement s'approcher un peu plus pour tenter de m'embrasser, je tourne le visage vers la vitre et ses lèvres tombent sur ma joue gauche. Je l'entends doucement rire puis il me souffle :

\- Quand je disais que tu n'étais pas facile à approcher.

Sa voix douce et grave provoque un délicieux frisson qui court le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Bon sang que je suis niaise ce soir, on dirait Prim !  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et donc ne dis rien, appuyant sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir de la voiture.

\- Katniss, on se revoit bientôt ? me demande-t-il timidement mais avec espoir.  
\- Je sais pas... je réponds lentement.  
\- Au moins pour la veste, me dit-il.  
\- Ah parce qu'elle manquera à ta garde-robe ? Tu n'en a pas cinquante des comme ça ? je réplique, légèrement énervée.

Je ne maîtrise pas bien la situation, et je déteste quand les choses m'échappent. Comme mes mains qui ont très envie d'aller caresser les cheveux de Peeta.

\- Des vestes que tu auras porté j'en aurai qu'une, c'est précieux, répond-il sans relever ma remarque blessante.

Il est gentil Peeta, et patient, je dois le reconnaître.

\- On verra, on pourra peut-être continuer à apprendre à se connaître oui, je réponds prudemment.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre sa réaction que je sors et claque la porte. A pas rapides, je cours presque vers chez moi et suis certaine qu'il ne démarre qu'une fois que j'ai passé le pas de ma porte quelques minutes plus tard.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oh bon sang c'est d'un niais, ça fait du bien d'écrire ça !  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	8. Un garçon insultant?

_Et le chapitre huit qui va bien ! Je pense que ce sera tout pour ma production du jour, et qu'il restera peut-être 2 ou 3 autres chapitres à écrire._  
_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

**Un garçon insultant ?**

* * *

.

\- Katniss, ton sac vibre, je pense que ton téléphone sonne !  
\- Oh, merci Jo.

Je passe derrière le bar pour attraper mon sac. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser ici habituellement, mais ce soir, Effie nous a laissé les clefs, prenant sa soirée. Et Johanna et moi avons fait comme si l'absence d'Haymitch Abernathy un habitué du jeu soir, était un pur hasard. J'imagine mal ma patronne ouverte à la philosophie, mais finalement, ils ne doivent pas vraiment débattre autour d'un essai sur le rapport de l'homme et la religion.  
J'attrape mon cellulaire qui m'indique un sms. Je souris malgré moi en voyant s'afficher les quelques mots de Peeta _"On se revoit quand_ ?". Johanna ne perd rien de mon expression et lit par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Oooh, c'est qui ? se renseigne-t-elle.  
\- Jo ! je râle en fermant le clapet du téléphone.  
\- Katniss tu rougis, je le vois même sous la lumière noire !  
\- N'importe quoi...  
\- _On se revoit_ alors ? Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà vu ? Tu as eu un rencard avec je sais pas qui et tu m'as rien dit !  
\- Jo...  
\- C'est qui ? C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui ?

Je m'apprête à la rabrouer quand je suis interrompue.

\- Everdeen ! Ho, Everdeen !

Impossible d'ignorer Cato tant il hurle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Je me retourne pour regarder dans sa direction.

\- Viens par-là, faut que je te dise un truc !

Je lève les yeux au plafond mais vais le rejoindre.

\- Mason, ramène-toi aussi, je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser ! rajoute-t-il, hilare.

Johanna me suit non sans redemander :

\- Alors c'est qui ?  
\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... je siffle entre mes dents.

Gloss est là ce soir, et si personne n'a su pour mon dîner avec Peeta ces deux dernières semaines, je le dois uniquement au fait qu'il ait été envoyé officiellement en vacance, officieusement en cure express de désintoxication sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec sa bande. Cure dont je doute de l'efficacité, soit dit en passant. Mais la période de grâce est terminée.  
Je rejoins le groupe déjà bien alcoolisé, Johanna derrière moi.

\- Oui Cato ?

Celui-ci me regarde avec un grand sourire incrédule en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de Gloss :

\- Mon cher ami ici présent nous a fait une révélation... intéressante !  
\- Ah ? je demande en feignant l'indifférence.  
\- Mais oui Katniss, figure-toi qu'il t'as vu, toi, il y a plus de dix jours, au Cornucopia...  
\- _Le Cornucopia_, me souffle Johanna en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- Chut... je la rabroue.  
\- Et pas seule, non... continue Cato. Mais avec Peeta Mellark, rien que ça !

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois la bouche de Johanna s'ouvrir de surprise, mais j'essaye de rester stoïque, surtout devant l'hilarité générale.

\- Alors comme ça, tu couches avec un Mellark ? s'amuse Glimmer avec une grimace tout sauf élégante.  
\- Marvel n'était pas d'assez haute volée ? me lance Brutus en désignant son voisin du menton.

Marvel, précisément. Qui m'observe avec une moue supérieure. Rien que de repenser à ses mains malhabiles, ma bouche se tord.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, s'exclame Clove.  
\- Qui ne dit mot est juste consternée par vos suppositions, je rétorque. Je ne couche pas avec Mellark. C'était un repas en toute amitié.  
\- En toute amitié ? ironise Cato.  
\- Mais oui Cato, je réponds. Tu sais, nous étions au lycée ensemble, comme toi et moi, sauf que lui me témoigne encore assez d'estime pour partager un repas de temps en temps...

Sous-entendu _"contrairement à toi qui prends un plaisir malsain à m'écraser de tout ton mépris"._ Et puis, personne n'est censé s'avoir qu'avant le mois dernier, je n'avais pas revu Peeta depuis la remise des diplômes.  
Finnick vient appuyer mes dires :

\- Je confirme, je les ai vu ce soir-là, et ce n'était absolument pas un rendez-vous galant !  
\- Quoi, vous l'avez vu et n'avez rien dit ? reproche Cashmere à Annie.

Celle-ci la regarde, hausse les épaules puis enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Finnick. Annie est une personne curieuse, très silencieuse et dans son monde. Je lui souris, ainsi qu'on son fiancé, reconnaissante de leur bonne éducation.

\- Non, j'y crois pas, annonce Glimmer, je suis sûr qu'il t'a ramené chez toi ! On n'invite pas une fille au Cornucopia _par amitié !_  
\- Toi peut-être... je suggère.

Elle grimace et Enobaria observe la confrontation avec un mince sourire amusé. Et très travaillé, faisant apparaître sa dent légèrement cassée, qui lui confère selon elle un sourire romantique, quoique que cette idée farfelue puisse vouloir dire. C'est quand je vois ce genre d'amitié empoisonnée que je ne regrette pas le peu d'amis que j'ai. Et que je ne sous-estime pas la gentillesse naturelle de Peeta, dont la fortune vaut trois fois celle de Glimmer.

\- Et oui Glimmer, je sais pas mal de choses...  
\- Et alors ? me rétorque-t-elle avec fierté. Bien sûr que j'ai couché avec Peeta Mellark, tu devrais me remercier, j'ai fait son éducation, se vante-t-elle comme une idiote.

Ce n'est pas possible de me tendre des perches pareilles...

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, je lui réponds avec un sourire mesquin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Katniss ? me demande Cato presque en bavant à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose de potentiellement dégradant.  
\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? répète Glimmer, sur la défensive.  
\- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir...

Je me penche pour récupérer les bouteilles vides qui trônent sur leur table en les laissant pendus à mes lèvres, silencieux, ce qui arrive malheureusement trop peu souvent.

\- J'ai entendu dire, je poursuis lentement, que dans ce domaine, tu valais... oh non ce serait pas sympa...

Je fais mine de ne vouloir rien dire mais mon regard condescendant vers Marvel est assez parlant. Et tout le monde comprend l'allusion, sauf bien sûr la principale concernée qui semble essayer de faire démarrer ses misérables méninges.  
Je la laisse méditer et retourne au bar, suivie par une Johanna hilare.  
Pendant que j'essuie distraitement des verres, elle pose ses coudes sur le bar et son visage dans ses mains et me demande avec malice :

\- Alors comme ça, Belcourt est un mauvais coup ?  
\- Ouais, je réponds avec un grand sourire amusé.

Je suis assez fière de mon coup et de bonne humeur. Je jette un œil à mon téléphone qui vibre à nouveau et Johanna me lance :

\- Et Mellark, c'est un bon coup ?  
\- _Jo_ ! je m'insurge. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je n'ai pas menti !

Je lis le texto en penchant mon téléphone pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. _"Alors, quand est-ce que tu es libre ?"._

\- Quoi, il t'a emmené au Cornucopia et vous ne vous êtes pas envoyé en l'air ?  
\- Mais non enfin, je couche pas contre un bon repas !  
\- Moi je l'aurais fait ! me dit-elle, rêveuse.  
\- Tu vendrais ta mère pour un repas au Cornucopia ! je lui rétorque.  
\- Moui, tu me connais bien ! rit-elle.

Je réponds rapidement à Peeta. _"Je sais pas, faut que je regarde, tu connais le refrain..."_. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, et je le soupçonne d'être collé à son téléphone comme un idiot. Et comme moi. _"Je sais, tu bosses beaucoup !". "Et oui..."_ je pianote.

\- Vous vous êtes au moins tripotés ? me demande alors Johanna.  
\- Mais non Jo ! T'es impossible, c'est pas vrai...  
\- Quoi, même pas une main baladeuse ? Un ou deux boutons qui sautent... suggère-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
\- Non ! je rétorque. C'était un dîner en toute amitié !  
\- Oh _bien sûr_... Et c'est à ton ami qu'appartient la jolie veste de marque dans laquelle je t'ai vu arriver ? demande-t-elle, faussement innocente.

La garce, elle a l'œil.

\- Il me l'a prêté l'autre soir, je n'avais pas de veste avec moi, j'explique.  
\- Et tu n'en a pas chez toi ..?  
\- Je n'aurai pas souvent l'occasion de porter un tel vêtement de marque, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Même dans mes oreilles le mensonge sonne faux.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu as l'air accroché, me cherche-t-elle.

Mon portable vibre à nouveau, me donnant l'excuse pour ne pas répondre tout de suite. Je fronce les sourcils en déchiffrant sa réponse. _"Tu veux que je soudoie tes patrons ? Je leur paye ton salaire d'un jour contre un congé pour toi."_  
Je montre le sms à Johanna en râlant :

\- Accrochée ? A un crétin pareil, non mais tu as vu ce qu'il me dit ?  
\- Hey, mais c'est super généreux ! Tu imagines, être payée pour passer une soirée au resto ?  
\- Mais je suis pas une escort ! je m'indigne.

Je réponds rapidement. _"Tu vois que quand tu veux tu connais d'autres types de fille que Glimmer et moi. Sauf que celle que tu cherches en proposant ça, c'est plutôt le genre des filles d'Alma !"._  
Johanna lit au-dessus de mon épaule et me pousse du plat de la main :

\- Ce que tu peux être fière quand tu t'y mets, je suis sûre que c'était pas méchant, il voulait te faire plaisir !  
\- Ouais, ben je fais son éducation comme dit Glimmer, il est peut-être gentil, mais insultant sans s'en rendre compte.  
\- Oh oui, dis-lui que tu veux lui donner des leçons, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait t'avoir comme... institutrice !  
\- Johanna, tu n'arrêtes jamais ?  
\- Non !

Un nouveau message apparaît. _"Mauvaise suggestion hein ? J'ai perdu toutes mes chances pour un autre rdv ?"._  
Je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite car Cato et sa bande s'en vont, s'arrêtant devant moi pour payer. Alors que je les encaisse, Clove aperçoit mon téléphone et devine :

\- Oh, tu papotes avec lui ? Il fait le joli cœur ? Berk...

Cato passe un bras autour de sa taille en riant. Est-ce que sa petite-amie sait quel genre d'ordure il est avec les autres femmes ?  
Probablement, elle sort du même moule.  
Glimmer me lance un regard assassin et m'invective :

\- Rêve pas Katniss, un Mellark ne s'entiche pas d'une fille comme toi. C'est bon pour les films. L'homme riche et la jeune femme pauvre...  
\- T'imagines le titre ? plaisante Clove. _Les Amants Maudits de Capitol_ ! Ecœurant...

Je plisse les yeux mais ne répond rien, préférant empocher le généreux pourboire que me donne Finnick.  
Ils s'en vont en riant aux éclats et je jette un œil à mon planning de l'Arène. Puis je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver la feuille volante où je note les heures où Rooba a besoin de moi.  
J'ai bien envie, finalement, de voir quelqu'un de gentil, surtout après ce soir.  
Je réponds finalement à Peeta : _"Okay. Après-demain soir, 18h devant l'Arène. Mais ce seront selon mes règles. Attention à ta tenue, il ne faudra pas avoir peur de se salir". _

.

.

.

* * *

_Johanna, mon idole !  
Merci de m'avoir lu, à très bientôt !  
_


	9. Un garçon utile

_Et finalement, un autre chapitre !  
__**LilyRose :**__ Haymitch et Effie, c'est un grand classique pour moi ! Quant à ce qu'a réservé Katniss à Peeta, je te laisse le découvrir !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon utile  
**

* * *

.

\- Katniss, tu sors ?  
\- Oui maman, je suis pas de service ce soir et Rooba n'a pas besoin de moi demain, son mari est guéri. Je sais pas si je vais rentrer tard, mais je dors ici hein !

Ma mère sort de la cuisine, un torchon dans les mains, et me sourit avec espièglerie :

\- Katniss, tu as vingt ans et aucun compte à me rendre depuis longtemps. Pourquoi tu as besoin de t'expliquer ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et de toute façon m'en retrouve empêchée par ma petite sœur qui déboule de l'étage bruyamment pour me tourner autour comme un vautour.

\- Tu sors ? Avec qui ?  
\- Avec des amis, j'élude en attrapant mon sac à dos.  
\- Avec un ami en particulier ? Avec Peeta Mellark ?  
\- Prim, t'es bien curieuse !  
\- Tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton rendez-vous de l'autre soir ! se plaint-elle.  
\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.  
\- Je suis sûre que oui !  
\- Et moi je suis sûre que tu vas arrêter de me tourner autour, tu me donnes le tournis. A demain Prim !  
\- Tu as dit que tu rentrais dormir ? me lance-t-elle, mutine.  
\- Mais tu seras couchée, allez zou ! Bonne soirée maman.  
\- Toi aussi... répond-elle, toujours avec son insupportable sourire sur le visage.

.

* * *

.

J'attends Peeta pas très loin de l'Arène quand je le vois arriver au volant de sa voiture. Du moins une de ses voitures je suppose, car ce n'est pas la même que l'autre fois. Il s'arrête à mes côtés et descend la vitre passager :

\- Hey, tu montes ?  
\- Non, on va y aller à pied, c'est pas loin.  
\- Mais c'est difficile de trouver une place un samedi dans le coin !  
\- Attends.

Je monte à ses côtés et ses yeux s'illuminent quand il me voit. Et moi j'ai une idée amusante pour bien commencer la soirée.

\- Tourne dans le parking de l'Arène et va te garer au fond, ce sont les places employés, c'est bon.  
\- T'es sûre ? Madame Trinket ne va pas râler ?  
\- Je ne demande qu'à le voir, je réponds avec un sourire.

Ses yeux se plissent d'amusement, et cela lui va bien, autant que le soleil descendant dont les rayons éclairent ses cheveux blonds.  
Il suit mes consignes et, comme je l'ai prévu, alors qu'il met le frein à main, j'entends la porte de service s'ouvrir et Effie trottiner jusqu'à la voiture sur ses talons démesurés. Elle se met à piailler :

\- Bonsoiiir, ce sont les places employés ici, si vous venez à l'Arène, allez donc vous gare là-bas mons...

Me voir sortir de la voiture lui coupe le sifflet, et plus encore quand elle reconnait le conducteur qui me rejoint.

\- Je... oh Katniss ! Mais... tu ne travailles pas ce soir.  
\- Non Effie, je plaide, mais tu sais combien c'est dur de se garer en centre-ville. Ça ne te dérange pas que nous restions garés là ?

Elle ne peut rien refuser à un Mellark, et je me délecte de la surprise que je lui cause en tant que compagne d'un soir de Peeta.

\- Non, non, c'est ta place, même si tu ne travailles pas ce soir, je peux bien faire une exception.  
\- Bonsoir madame Trinket, le salut aimablement Peeta.  
\- Monsieur Mellark ! minaude ma patronne. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Effie !

Je commence à savoir décoder les expressions de Peeta, et, dans son regard légèrement excédé, je reconnais son mépris pour ce qu'Effie représente. Mais pas elle.

\- Effie, lui concède Peeta. C'est exceptionnel bien sûr, mais je pensais bien pouvoir compter sur votre gentillesse, comme Katniss est votre serveuse.  
\- Mais oui, et la meilleure bien sûr !

Elle me caresse la joue d'un de ses longs ongles colorés et éclate d'un faux rire mondain insupportable.

\- Et entre nous monsieur Mellark, c'est celle que je préfère, elle est si _adorable_ !

Je manque de m'étouffer de rire devant un si énorme mensonge. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle me houspillait parce que je ne souriais pas assez. Mais Peeta lui sourit :

\- Je partage entièrement votre avis, et je suis sûre qu'elle vous fait honneur.

Je rougis, et Effie nous regarde avec satisfaction. Sa serveuse avec un Mellark, elle s'imagine qu'il va souvent venir me voir avec de nombreux amis. Mais surtout, et je compte bien là-dessus, elle va le répéter à tout le monde, et avec un peu de chance à Cato et sa bande, qui seront là ce soir j'en suis sûre.

\- Bonne soirée Effie, je la salue et passe mon bras sous celui de Peeta pour quitter le parking la tête haute.

Je sens Peeta surpris par mon geste. Nous passons devant une des vitrines immenses du bar quand j'aperçois Johanna qui nous regarde avec une expression incrédule, puis amusée. Et je ne préfère pas essayer de comprendre la signification des gestes qu'elle mime, assurément vulgaires.  
Peeta récupère son bras et met ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux pointés vers le sol. Il semble soucieux et je lui donne un léger coup d'épaule :

\- Hey, ça va pas ?

Il lève ses yeux bleus vers moi et me dit :

\- Je dois le prendre comment que tu aies profité de mon nom pour embêter ta patronne ?  
\- Je... oh.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une bêtise. J'essaye de me rattraper :

\- Le prends pas mal s'il te plait, j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de lui clouer le bec, et on est garés non ?  
\- Ouais... marmonne-t-il.

Je lui touche gentiment l'épaule.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre de me servir de mes relations, c'est même pour ça que tu es venu me chercher non ? Je suis rafraichissante dans ton monde de lèche-bottes !

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je suis rassurée.

\- Allez Peeta, tu n'es pas content d'être là avec moi ?

Il relève le visage et me sourit franchement :

\- Si, j'ai été étonnée de ta proposition après ma... boulette de l'autre soir. Alors, je suis pas trop bien habillé ?

Il tend les bras pour que je le regarde, et je trouve que je prends un peu trop de plaisir à l'étudier. Il a enfilé un jean brut bien coupé et un polo gris qui s'accorde parfaitement à ses yeux.

\- Tu es toujours trop bien habillé, je le taquine, mais ça devrait le faire.  
\- Tu es très jolie aussi, en profite-t-il pour me glisser.  
\- Tss, menteur. Mais tu as raison de t'en contenter, je ne pourrais jamais être mieux habillée que l'autre soir. La robe, c'est pas plus d'une fois par an !  
\- Dommage, tu as de jolies jambes, répond-il.  
\- Arrête un peu !

Nous traversons la route et marchons quelques minutes en silence. Je l'entraîne dans une rue transversale quand Peeta me demande :

\- Alors tu m'amènes où ?

Je lui souris, espiègle, et lui dit :

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit l'autre soir. Je n'ai effectivement pas le temps d'avoir des passions, mais j'en ai au moins une. Je me suis dit que tu serais curieux de voir ça, toi qui veux... me découvrir !

Nous arrivons à destination, devant un portail en fer forgé qui donne sur un grand terrain où sont posés çà et là des obstacles en mousse, et où une petite queue s'est formée devant une cabane dans laquelle une vendeuse distribue du matériel. Elle me voit et me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds avec enthousiasme.  
Peeta réfléchit et propose :

\- Du paint-ball ?  
\- Pas loin, je réponds.

Nous rentrons dans l'enceinte du terrain et je lui demande :

\- Si tu me regardais à l'école, tu te souviens peut-être que je me suis montrée plutôt douée au club de tir à l'arc ?  
\- Si je m'en souviens, même le prof était impressionné, et Glimmer morte de jalousie !  
\- Oui, ça explique un peu sa vieille antipathie, et le plaisir malsain de Cato à me voir devoir me contenter des fléchettes de l'Arène pour exercer mes talents...

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos alors qu'on s'approche du comptoir pour en sortir quelques dollars.

\- Une place classique pour moi et... un tarif découverte pour mon accompagnant ? je demande en souriant à Atala.  
\- Bien sûr ma belle, je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps, c'est Rue qui va être contente de t'avoir dans son équipe ce soir.  
\- Oh elle est là, super !

La main de Peeta se pose sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de payer.

\- Tu vas pas payer pour moi ? s'étonne-t-il. Laisse-moi t'inviter !

Je chasse sa main et pointe un doigt devant son nez :

\- Oh non Peeta, ce soir c'est mon tour.

Pendant qu'Atala est partie chercher le matériel, je lui explique :

\- J'ai énormément travaillé ces derniers temps, et j'ai réussi à mettre un peu de côté pour ça. C'est rare que je puisse m'offrir une session, et ça me fait plaisir de t'inviter. Et n'insiste pas !

La trentaine de dollars durement gagné change de main et Atala me tend deux arcs, deux carquois de flèches dont l'embout est fait de mousse et deux casques aux couleurs vives.  
Je tends son équipement à Peeta et lui demande :

\- Alors Peeta, est-ce que tu connais l'Archery Tag ?

.

.

.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'Archery Tag, comme Peeta, c'est un sport ressemblant au paint-ball dans la mesure où deux équipes s'affrontent sur un terrain avec des obstacles et des éléments permettant de se cacher. Vous devez, avec votre arc et vos flèches à l'embout mousse, toucher vos adversaires, un peu genre dodgeball aussi. Bien malheureusement, il n'y a pas de fédération en France, juste un club qui propose cette activité et qui est hyper loin de chez moi *pleure*. Vous trouverez quelques info sur le net si vous êtes curieux.  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	10. Un garçon entreprenant

_Bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre 10, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. C'est d'un rafraichissant de sortir du carcan HG !  
__**LilyRose :**__ Comme d'habitude, merci. J'espère pouvoir tester l'Archery Tag un jour, ça a l'air dément. **Clemie**: Merci pour la review, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
(si vous regardez, je sais que le nom du chap2 déconne total avec le reste, mais j'ai pas idée pour le moment, comme pour le changement de titre)  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon entreprenant  
**

* * *

.

Peeta s'est révélé être d'une médiocrité affligeante avec un arc entre les mains. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie du secourir autant quelqu'un sur un terrain que lui, et je dois dire que j'ai rarement autant rit devant ce manque flagrant d'aptitude ! Il faut dire qu'il sait prendre ses défaites avec humour et faire partager sa bonne humeur.  
Nous sommes une quinzaine de joueurs assis à même le sol à partager des bouteilles d'eau après la partie et je fouille dans mon sac pour en sortir des serviettes. J'en envoie une à Peeta qui a beaucoup transpiré, tachant son polo d'humidité. Son jean a des traces d'herbes aux genoux et je le taquine :

\- Comment, tu as trouvé le temps de te mettre à genoux avant d'être touché ?

Il sourit et s'essuie les cheveux avec la serviette que je lui ai donnée, ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde. Coiffé à la diable, il est plutôt séduisant, Peeta Mellark.

\- Dommage que Finnick ne soit pas venu, regrette Wiress, assise à côté de moi.

Il est vrai que si j'entretiens des rapports amicaux avec Finnick, c'est parce que je le croise de temps en temps ici. Il est un redoutable adversaire.  
Je défais ma tresse pour sécher mes cheveux et me recoiffer correctement et surprend le regard rêveur de Peeta. Je lève les yeux au ciel et cela l'amuse.

\- Bon, je propose une soirée au Pub pour bien finir cette journée, lance Chaff.  
\- Bonne idée, renchérit son amie Seeder.  
\- Super ! lance Rue avec espoir.

Son frère Tresh la regarde avec amusement et corrige :

\- Chaff propose une soirée au pub pour les personnes majeures !  
\- Pfft, t'es pas drôle !  
\- Vous nous accompagnez ? nous demande gaiement Wiress.

Je grimace. Je n'ai pas prévu de sortir par la suite, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Mais Chaff contourne le problème :

\- Je t'invite Katniss, pour fêter notre victoire.  
\- C'est pour moi, le coupe Peeta.

Seeder regarde la confrontation avec amusement et Rue m'observe avec malice.

\- Peeta, je te préviens, ce ne sera pas aussi chic que le Cornucopia !

La mention du restaurant fait siffler les joueurs d'admiration et je ne sais plus où me mettre.

\- T'inquiètes pas Katniss, je suis à l'aise partout.  
\- Sauf sur un terrain d'Archery ! lui lance Tresh. Allez, vous allez vous changer les filles ?

Je cherche mon chemisier propre dans mon sac à dos quand je me rends compte :

\- Peeta, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te dire de prendre un tee-shirt propre avec toi, tu vas devoir y aller comme ça, ça va aller ?  
\- Attends, intervient Chaff, je vais lui prêter un tee-shirt, j'en ai plusieurs.

Il lui lance un vêtement blanc et Peeta lui sourit, surpris :

\- C'est sympa, il faudra que je te le rende.  
\- J'y compte bien Mellark, il faut absolument que tu reviennes jouer, tu es tellement mauvais que les parties deviennent épiques ! On pourrait t'infiltrer dans les équipes adverses pour que tu détruises toute leur stratégie !  
\- En parlant de prêt ! je réalise.

Je cherche encore dans mon sac pour en sortir sa veste un peu froissée que je lui rends en m'excusant :

\- Je l'ai pas lavée, pardon, mais je crois qu'il faut l'emmener au pressing et bon...

Je n'en ai pas les moyens, et Peeta le comprend. Il récupère son bien et plaisante en la reniflant :

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est bien mieux, comme ça j'ai ton odeur dessus !

Les joueurs éclatent de rire et je lui envoie ma serviette à la figure.

\- Peeta, est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça pourrait paraître hyper malsain ce que tu dis ?  
\- Avec sa gueule d'ange ? Allons Katniss ! me contre Wiress.

Les hommes retirent alors leur tee-shirt sans façon et Peeta suit le mouvement. Pendant quelques instants, je me retrouve bêtement bloquée à regarder son torse. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Chef de la Communication puisse être aussi charpenté. J'en avale ma salive de travers, puis me lève et annonce :

\- On va se changer derrière la cabane. Vous venez Rue, Wiress ?  
\- Je peux venir aussi ? demande Peeta avec malice.

Et de provoquer encore une fois l'hilarité générale. Je lève le nez en l'air avec un faux air pincé et leur tourne le dos pour aller me changer.

\- Alors Katniss, me dit Rue tandis que j'enfile rapidement ma chemise propre, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier ce Peeta Mellark !

Rue Barnette, le même âge que ma sœur, et les mêmes préoccupations. Je lui tire puérilement la langue et ne répond pas. Et nous rejoignons le reste du groupe qui nous attend.  
J'appréhende cette soirée que je n'avais pas prévue. J'avais encore moins prévu le fait que Peeta se retrouve mêlé à mon groupe d'amis d'Archery. Ça donne un côté officiel à une relation que je serais bien en peine de définir. Pour moi, c'est de l'amitié, mais pour lui, c'est beaucoup plus. Et le souvenir de sa caresse sur ma main trouble mon jugement et la limite que j'ai posée entre nous la dernière fois.

Le Pub est à deux pas et une ambiance festive s'en dégage déjà. Je pose ma main sur l'avant-bras de Peeta – son tee-shirt a des manches courtes et je peux sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts – et lui demande :

\- Es-tu déjà allé dans un simple Pub, Peeta ? Ou es-tu habitué aux bars du genre l'Arène ?

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Je ne sors pas beaucoup habituellement, et en général je suis mes frères qui aiment être vus.  
\- Je vois. Tiens-toi bien, c'est pas la même chose que mon travail ici.

J'ouvre la porte et le bruit des rires et des échanges nous accueille :

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde Peeta.

.

* * *

.

Il est tard, très tard, je ne regarde plus l'heure. Sae est une tenancière hors pair qui cultive dans son boui-boui une ambiance joyeuse et décontractée qui fait facilement oublier le temps qui passe. Bien loin de l'Arène où chacun cherche à impressionner son voisin, ici, les clients s'invectivent joyeusement entre eux autour d'une assiette de tapas.  
Peeta est effectivement à l'aise partout, et, assis à mes côtés, il finit une bière en riant avec le groupe qu'il a régalé d'une anecdote amusante sur son travail. A le voir ainsi, jamais on ne devinerait qu'il ne connaissait aucune des personnes présentes. Peut-être est-il finalement bien le communicant hors-pair dont le clan Mellark se vante.  
La petite taille du bar nous oblige à une certaine proximité, et la jambe de Peeta est collée à la mienne. Et alors qu'il parle publicité avec Wiress d'un air absorbé, je sens son pied remonter lentement sur mon mollet. Je sursaute et Chaff s'esclaffe :

\- T'as vu un fantôme Katniss ?  
\- Nooon... je marmonne.

Et je vois clairement Peeta sourire.  
Il continue son petit jeu pendant des minutes qui me semblent des heures. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai l'impression d'être à bout de souffle.  
Puis il récupère son pied, pose sa bière sur la table et s'enfonce dans son siège, écartant les bras pour les étaler d'un air innocent sur le dossier, un bras derrière moi, un derrière Tresh. Et sans que je l'aie vu venir alors que je discute d'opportunité de travail avec Sae, je sens ses doigts descendre sur le haut de ma nuque, caressant très lentement ma peau à la naissance de mes cheveux. Je me mets à balbutier mais Sae ne s'en rend pas compte, appelée par d'autres clients. En revanche, Chaff ne me rate toujours pas :

\- Tu as chaud Katniss ?  
\- Hein ? Non pourquoi ?  
\- T'es rouge tomate, répond-il en riant.

Et il voit très bien à mon avis où disparaissent les doigts de Peeta. Je bois une grande gorgée de bière mais cela ne me rafraîchit absolument pas. Mon bas-ventre se serre, tout mon corps se tend, et je me dandine sur mon siège.  
Peeta se penche pour me souffler à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Sa voix grave me remue au plus profond de moi et je gémis plus que je ne murmure :

\- Non.

Et Peeta laisse échapper un profond soupir, mélange de soulagement et d'excitation.  
Ni Gale, ni Marvel n'ont jamais fait naître un tel déferlement d'émotions dans mon corps. Encore moins en ne faisant que me frôler. Mon esprit bat la campagne en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver de plus, et à quel point ce serait intense. Je suis incapable de tenir une conversation normale, alors que Peeta discute de tout et de rien avec une maîtrise impressionnante. Pourtant je suis certaine qu'une partie de son esprit est concentrée sur moi.

\- On ferme, hurle soudain Sae.

Peeta récupère sa main tandis que tout le monde se lève en râlant. Il rejoint le comptoir et revient en annonçant qu'il a réglé la note de toute notre table. Je suis atrocement gênée par sa générosité, mais Tresh me donne une accolade en plaisantant :

\- Définitivement, amène-le plus souvent. Non seulement on rigole, mais en plus on ne paye rien ! Je suppose que je ne te ramène pas ?

Sa suggestion limpide sur la fin de ma nuit me fait rougir – comme si j'en avais besoin ! – et je bafouille :

\- Si, sûrement...  
\- C'est bon, me coupe Peeta. Je m'en occupe.  
\- Hey ! je m'insurge. Je suis pas une valise qu'on cherche à caser dans un coffre de voiture !

Nous sortons tous dans la rue en saluant Sae. Les joueurs se partagent les voitures en fonction de leur destination et du nombre de conducteurs sobres. Tresh habite à La Veine, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu le club d'Archery Tag, et il me ramène invariablement après une session. Je n'ai pas honte de la misère de mon quartier avec lui, puisqu'il vit dedans. Sa petite sœur Rue est très amie avec Prim.  
Peeta et moi saluons tout le monde, puis il pose sa main dans le creux de mes hanches pour me guider vers l'Arène et sa voiture je suppose. Je l'arrête en lui disant :

\- Peeta tu as bu, tu ne peux pas prendre le volant.  
\- Qui a parlé de conduire ? me répond-il en souriant.

Il se met à marcher à reculons pour me faire face et me tend la main. Je lui donne la mienne et il y mêle ses doigts. Je suis heureuse qu'on soit seuls dans la nuit, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on puisse voir l'air niais que mon visage doit arborer.  
Puis Peeta tire sur son bras pour m'attirer à lui et me propose :

\- On n'est pas loin d'un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu m'as fait découvrir ta passion, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de découvrir une des miennes ?

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, les choses avancent non ? Je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait plaire :) Ah, et c'est un choix de ne pas décrire la partie d'Archery, non seulement je manque de connaissance pour ça, mais en plus ça n'est pas utile pour l'intrigue (enfin l'intrigue, l'histoire on va dire^^).  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	11. Un garçon passionnée

_Bonsoir ! Je vous livre avec plaisir le chapitre 11 !  
__**LilyRose :**__ Je pense que tout le monde se doutait du lieu où il l'emmène^^ Et si tu aimes retrouver des perso dans les chapitres, va y en avoir deux dans celui-là :)  
__**Clemi :**__ Niaisons donc ensemble, parce que le chap qui suit en tient une couche !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon passionné  
**

* * *

.

Ma main toujours dans celle de Peeta, je le suis pendant quelques minutes. Il est quatre heures du matin, et nous avons rejoint un axe passant où nous croisons beaucoup de fêtards en quête d'un lieu où finir la soirée. Fort heureusement, personne que je ne connaisse.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où veut m'emmener Peeta. Il a attisé ma curiosité, car finalement, si lui m'a posée quelques questions au restaurant l'autre soir, je ne lui en ai pas posées à son sujet. J'ai compris qu'il était très différent de l'image que je me faisais de lui, celle d'un fils de riche déconnecté de la réalité, mais jusqu'où est-il capable de me surprendre ?  
La ville de Capitol est assez classique dans son découpage. L'hyper-centre rassemble les lieux à la mode, Panem U et l'essentiel des grandes entreprises, dont le siège de la Mellark Compagnie. Puis il est encerclé par les quartiers chics et bourgeois, et de manière générale, plus on s'éloigne du centre, plus les logements se dégradent. La Veine est à l'extrémité de Capitol.  
J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de me rendre dans les rues chics, sauf pour des heures de ménage, et c'est là que Peeta m'emmène. Je m'y sens comme une intruse, entourée de ces grands bâtiments magnifiques. Aux fenêtres des appartements et hôtels particuliers, je peux voir des compositions florales superbes et je pense avec amusement aux maigres jardins et balcons de La Veine où poussent uniquement de pauvres herbes aromatiques desséchées. Je lâche un rire désabusé et Peeta me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?  
\- Tout ça... je réponds en désignant notre environnement d'un grand mouvement du bras. Les fleurs, la propreté, les odeurs... Quand je pense à Cato et sa bande qui passent leur temps à se plaindre de leurs maisons, leurs appartements, leurs voitures... Ils sont dans un monde à part et finalement, je ne les envie même pas.

Peeta ne dit rien et s'arrête devant un immeuble cossu, dont le rez-de-chaussée est occupé par une boulangerie Mellark. Je hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il donne plusieurs coups contre la vitrine.

\- Inspecter tes employés fait partie de tes passions ? j'ironise.

Il m'adresse une grimace amusée et lâche ma main quand le boulanger présent vient lui ouvrir.

\- B'jour monsieur Peeta, b'jour mademoiselle.

Il est vrai que c'est le matin pour lui, alors que pour nous, c'est encore la nuit.

\- Bonjour Thom, le salue Peeta avec une familiarité qui dénote des liens plus amicaux que hiérarchiques entre eux. Le gros du travail est fait ?  
\- Sûr ! répond le boulanger en nous faisant rentrer. On est debout depuis minuit, on pensait vous voir d'ailleurs.  
\- Je suis légèrement en retard, plaisante Peeta. Il reste des choses à faire ?  
\- Toujours pour vous ! La demoiselle nous accompagne ?  
\- Katniss ? me propose Peeta en m'indiquant le fond de la boutique.

Je suis tellement surprise par ce discours surréaliste dont je ne comprends absolument ni le but, ni le sens, que je suis Thom le boulanger dans le laboratoire de la boutique avec curiosité. Plusieurs employés s'activent autour des fours et des plans de travail en inox, façonnant du pain et des pâtisseries. L'équipe ne semble pas surprise de croiser un des fils Mellark à quatre heures du matin dans leur cuisine, mais se montre curieux de ma présence.  
Peeta fouille dans un placard en métal en en sort deux tabliers. Il m'en lance un en éclatant de rire devant ma surprise évidente.

\- Enfile-ça, sinon tu vas te mettre de la farine de partout.  
\- On va faire du pain ? je demande bêtement.

Il me tourne le dos pour sortir du matériel sur un plan de travail qu'il s'approprie, s'installe et finalement me sourit :

\- Depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai toujours su que je travaillerai dans la Compagnie. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix de toute façon, mais j'envisageais ça avec plaisir. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère m'a fait comprendre que oui, je travaillerai pour elle, mais à la tête d'un grand service, à une place importante, comme il sied à un Mellark. Comme j'étais doué pour parler, débattre, elle a décidé que ce serait la Communication.  
\- Et ? je questionne, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.  
\- Sauf que moi j'aurais voulu être boulanger. J'aime tout dans ce métier, le travail physique que ça demande, et celui plus minutieux pour la décoration, la création de recettes, la vente aux clients... Je voulais une boulangerie à moi, c'était simple comme projet...  
\- Oh...  
\- Ouais. Mais être boulanger ça convenait pas à ma mère. Pas assez prestigieux tu vois. Mon père était d'accord, mais c'est elle qui décide. Alors j'ai fait des études courtes de communication et ma mère m'a attribué un beau et grand bureau à la Mellark Compagnie. J'aime assez mon travail, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma vocation première... Alors depuis, je viens ici plusieurs fois par mois pour pratiquer ma passion. Je me suis arrangé avec Thom et l'équipe, et ma mère n'en sait rien. Une façon de faire ce que j'aime quand même.

Il me touche, à me raconter ça. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à pleurer sur son sort, mais je sais qu'il me confie une chose qui doit le travailler et ne partager avec personne hormis l'équipe de cette boulangerie.

\- C'est donc de là que tu tiens tes muscles hein ? je le taquine.  
\- Et oui, c'est lourd un sac de farine ! Bon, tu veux que je t'apprenne deux trois trucs ?  
\- Je vais te regarder faire d'abord, je réponds.

Et c'est ce que je fais. En appui sur un mur, je le regarde. Longtemps.  
Peeta est peut-être à l'aise partout, mais c'est incontestablement ici qu'il est totalement lui-même. Sous le tee-shirt légèrement trop serré que Chaff lui a prêté, je vois rouler ses muscles tandis qu'il soulève des sacs, des plaques, des cuves... Il plaisante avec Thom et ses apprentis, échange des idées, compare son travail. Au bout d'un moment, Thom lui pose une question que je n'entends pas en me désignant d'un geste du menton, et Peeta arbore un grand sourire en lui répondant. Thom siffle avec amusement et je le vois répéter à son équipe ce que lui a confié Peeta, les faisant franchement sourire. Je me sens un peu cernée.  
Alors qu'il vient d'étaler son appareil à pain sur son plan de travail, Peeta me fait un signe pour que je le rejoigne. J'enfile rapidement mon tablier et m'approche.

\- Ça te dit d'apprendre à pétrir ?  
\- J'ai jamais fait ça Peeta, je vais gâcher tout ton travail !  
\- Ce sera ma vengeance pour la partie d'Archery, s'amuse-t-il. Chacun son tour !  
\- Pourquoi pas, je concède.  
\- Alors va te laver les mains, me demande-t-il.

Je m'exécute et retourne vers lui, il m'a laissée sa place. Je mets mes mains dans la pâte légèrement humide sans trop savoir ce que je fais, et Peeta me regarde avec un mince sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi les boulangers me regardent comme ça ? je questionne. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Thom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?  
\- Curieuse... me lance-t-il avec malice.  
\- Oui, j'aime bien savoir ce qu'on dit sur moi alors que je suis dans la même pièce.

Peeta s'approche et se place dans mon dos. Il ne me touche pas, mais il est si proche que mon corps se tend. Il se penche légèrement pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Thom m'a dit que j'avais ramené avec moi une bien jolie jeune femme, et m'a demandé si je ne partageais pas son avis. Je lui ai dit que j'étais entièrement d'accord, que tu étais très belle.

Je suis finalement heureuse qu'il soit dans mon dos pour ne pas me voir rougir comme une lycéenne.

\- Faut pas leur en vouloir d'être curieux, je n'ai jamais ramené personne ici, continue-t-il. C'est une première.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Que je me rends bien compte de l'importance que j'ai pour lui ? Sa proximité m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Alors, je continue de malaxer la pâte à pain comme un automate.

\- Attends, je vais te montrer comment faire pour bien aérer la pâte, m'annonce-t-il.

Et il se colle contre moi, son ventre contre mon dos, son visage juste à côté du mien, puis passe ses bras autour des miens pour poser ses mains sur les miennes. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'arrête de respirer. Je me déconnecte même totalement du reste du monde. Il n'y a plus de cuisine, de boulangers, de bruits, d'odeur... Il n'y a que les mains de Peeta sur les miennes, que son corps contre le mien, que sa voix grave qui m'explique la marche à suivre avec patience, dans le creux de l'oreille. Parfois, ses lèvres effleurent ma joue quand il me donne un conseil, et quand il rit parce que je fais une erreur, je sens tout son corps se secouer contre moi, faisant naître au creux de mon ventre une chaleur vraiment très agréable. Pendant combien de temps dure ce petit manège ? Aucune idée, et je m'en moque royalement.  
Je crois qu'il s'y reprend à deux fois pour me faire sortir de cet état de transe car il me dit avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Hey, Katniss ? Tu es là ?

Je sursaute, accentuant le contact avec son corps. Le monde se met de nouveau à tourner, et je réalise que la cuisine s'est presque entièrement vidée. Une vendeuse assez âgée portant un tablier noir traverse la pièce en me jetant un œil curieux. Peeta la salue :

\- Bonjour Mags.

Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse presque maternelle.

\- Ils sont où les autres ? je demande.  
\- Il est six heures, m'apprend Peeta qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. La boulangerie ouvre, ils sont partis se reposer avant de revenir faire une autre fournée. Et nous avons fini notre pain, regarde.

Je découvre en effet que nos mains ont modelé un pain de de campagne assez irrégulier. Peeta s'éloigne de moi pour aller le mettre au four. Je ne bouge toujours pas, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir sa chaleur contre moi.

\- Mags, j'ai mis la minuterie, vous le sortirez quand il sera cuit et le laisserez de côté, il est pour moi.

La vendeuse acquiesce avec un sourire espiègle qui va bien à son visage ridé, et disparaît dans la boutique.  
Peeta revient alors dans mon dos tout en conservant une certaine distance, et me souffle :

\- Tu es fatiguée ? Il est tôt et nous n'avons pas dormi.

Je suis dans un tel état d'excitation que je n'ai pas senti la fatigue jusqu'à maintenant, mais je réalise que je suis exténuée. Je hoche la tête en silence.

\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il avec inquiétude.  
\- Non, je réponds, la voix rauque. Enfin ce soir, à dix-neuf heures.

Peeta se racle la gorge, cherchant ses mots et finalement propose :

\- Tu sais, j'habite dans cet immeuble, l'appartement terrasse. Tu veux venir te reposer un peu, prendre un café ?

Je sens mes cheveux bouger et je comprends qu'il caresse ma tresse du bout des doigts.  
Si je monte chez lui, les choses peuvent potentiellement déraper, il en a conscience, j'en ai conscience, et pire, j'en ai envie. Est-ce que je prends ce risque ? Et quel risque ? Celui de coucher avec un Mellark ?  
Le souvenir des ragots suite à mon aventure avec Marvel est très présent. Il m'avait aussi demandée de venir chez lui, bien que de façon beaucoup plus suggestive. Mais je ne crois pas Peeta du genre à aller raconter à qui veut l'entendre la teneur de ses nuits.  
Non, tout ce que je risque, c'est de passer un bon moment. Peut-être un très bon moment, vu comment mon corps se montre réceptif à de simples effleurements.

\- Un café alors.

Même s'il veut se montrer discret, je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Puis je sens ses mains dans mon dos, alors qu'il essaye de défaire maladroitement le nœud de mon tablier. Vu le nombre de fois où il doit se reprendre, je le soupçonne d'être stressée. Je passe finalement mes mains dans mon dos pour l'aider, caressant ses doigts au passage. Une fois le nœud défait, je me retourne face à lui et l'enlace presque en détachant son propre tablier. Je sens sa respiration difficile contre ma poitrine.  
Il s'éloigne à contrecœur pour aller mettre nos tabliers dans un bac de linge et ouvre une porte dérobée qui donne sur une arrière cours fleurie. Je le suis dans la lumière du petit matin, puis dans le hall luxueux de son immeuble.  
J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre et qu'un employé en uniforme nous salue respectueusement avant d'appuyer sur le dernier bouton. Les riches ne savent-ils rien faire seuls qu'il leur faut quelqu'un pour faire ça ?  
Les portes ouvragées se referment et je regarde Peeta du coin de l'œil, ne sachant trop quoi faire. L'employé de l'immeuble coule son regard sur moi. Il faut dire que si Peeta n'a ramené chez lui que des femmes du genre de Glimmer, il doit être étonné. Je ne sors pas du même moule !  
Le temps s'allonge, comme toujours dans un ascenseur. Mais peut-être est-il mieux que nous ayons de la compagnie, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurai réagi, enfermée avec Peeta dans un espace confiné.  
Un bruit de cloche résonne et l'employé nous souhaite une bonne journée. Peeta cherche ses clefs, manifestement troublé que je sois à ses côtés devant sa porte. Il n'y en a qu'une, ce qui veut dire que son appartement occupe vraiment tout l'étage.  
Enfin, la porte s'ouvre et Peeta me laisse passer devant lui.

\- Bienvenue chez moi.

.

.

.

* * *

_J'ai été aussi coupée du monde que Katniss quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, il faut dire qu'ils sont quand même trop mignons. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par me noyer dans ma propre niaiserie à force !  
Ah, ce chapitre vous fera sûrement penser à Ghost, bien malgré moi, en plus je n'aime pas ce film :)  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	12. Un garçon talentueux

_Et bonjour !  
Vous êtes vraiment très très nombreux à lire, et ça, ça fait rudement plaisir.  
__**LilyRose :**__ Elle s'arrêtera pourtant malheureusement :)  
__**Clemie :**__ Sadique moi ? Allez, pour me faire pardonner, voici le prochain chapitre !  
C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous publie ce chapitre qui est, je le crois, très attendu. Me suis pas foutue de vous, il fait plus de 4000 mots !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon talentueux  
**

* * *

.

Je pénètre dans un salon immense dans lequel, je pense, je pourrais facilement placer toutes les pièces de ma propre maison. Contrairement à chez Marvel, la décoration n'est pas inutilement ostentatoire. Peeta a des goûts simples, et son appartement est richement meublé mais pas étouffant de luxe.  
Sur les murs en revanche sont accrochés de très nombreux tableaux. Je n'ai aucune culture artistique, mais ce que je vois et vraiment très beau, et tout a été manifestement peint par le même artiste. Je m'approche d'un tableau en particulier qui représente une prairie et demande :

\- L'art te passionne aussi Peeta ?

Depuis l'entrée où il pose ses clefs, il me répond :

\- Oui, c'est ma seconde passion.  
\- Et qui est l'artiste qui a peint ça ? je questionne, curieuse.  
\- C'est moi.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise.

\- Toi ?  
\- Oui, moi, répond-il en souriant.

Il me rejoint et me montre sa signature dans un coin. Je laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif :

\- Tu as bien des talents cachés Peeta Mellark !  
\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! me rétorque-t-il avec un regard amusé.

Je sens que je m'empourpre, sans trop savoir s'il a suggéré ce que je pense ou si c'est mon esprit tordu qui interprète les choses comme ça l'arrange. Je fuis son regard et avise la cuisine ouverte à ma gauche. Un percolateur dernier cri trône sur un des plans de travail et je m'y dirige résolument.

\- Je peux faire le café ?  
\- Non, laisse-moi faire, tu es l'invitée !

Je secoue la tête et lui désigne l'immense canapé gris du salon :

\- Va t'assoir, je t'en prie. Je suis une pro du café, c'est mon métier.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas une employée ici, s'insurge-t-il.  
\- Je sais bien, je le rassure. Mais oh, discute pas !

Un sourire mutin se dessine sur ses lèvres et il hausse les épaules.

\- Okay, ça m'arrange, je ne sais pas m'en servir de cette machine.

Je prends une expression scandalisée :

\- Tu ne sais pas te servir de cette merveille ?!

Je caresse la machine comme si c'était un objet précieux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as achetée ? je m'étonne.  
\- C'est un cadeau de je ne sais plus qui...  
\- Et tu la laisses prendre la poussière toute seule ici ? C'est un crime Peeta !  
\- Alors défends son honneur et montre-moi de quoi elle est capable, répond-il en souriant.

Je m'attèle à ma tâche pendant qu'il s'installe au bout de la méridienne du canapé et me regarde avec un air rêveur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train d'imaginer, et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir.

\- Du sucre ? je demande.  
\- Un seul.  
\- Et voilà !

Je le rejoins, les tasses à la main, et les pose sur la table basse en verre. Peeta ne me lâche toujours pas des yeux et je finis par lui demander un peu brusquement :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as une sacrée allure Katniss, me dit-il alors avec naturel.  
\- Oh arrête tes bêtises !  
\- Et un sacré caractère ? rajoute-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux, je réponds.

Il tape de sa main le canapé pour m'inviter à m'assoir à ses côtés. Un peu tendue, je m'installe et attrape ma tasse pour être sûre d'avoir les mains occupées à autre chose que les laisser trainer sur Peeta. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce en sirotant mon café. D'immenses baies vitrées occupent tout un mur, mais les rideaux tirés ne laissent passer qu'un peu de lumière, juste assez pour nous voir, Peeta n'ayant pas allumé le grand lustre qui pend au-dessus de nos têtes. Un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin m'intrigue, et Peeta m'explique :

\- C'est pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Elle occupe tout le dessus de l'immeuble. La vue est magnifique le soir pour voir le coucher du soleil. Je peins souvent là-haut, mais j'ai aussi mon atelier.

J'acquiesce, comme si j'avais l'habitude de me trouver dans des appartements pareils. Avec des terrasses qui font trois fois ma maison, des ateliers de peinture, des canapés de cinq mètres de long et des employés payés pour appuyer sur les boutons de l'ascenseur.  
Mon café est déjà fini, je tends le bras pour poser ma tasse et grimace, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Peeta.

\- Un souci ? Mal quelque part ?  
\- De partout, je réponds. Je ne me suis pas étirée après la session, et hier matin je suis allée travailler à la boucherie. Les courbatures ne pardonnent pas quand on se refroidit.

Il pose lentement sa tasse près de la mienne, semble réfléchir, chercher comment tourner sa phrase, puis me regarde dans les yeux et me propose :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un massage ? Il paraît que je suis pas trop mauvais.  
\- Oh je... je...

J'ai l'air ridicule de balbutier comme ça. Mais jusque-là, se frôler, se caresser était presque un jeu, en cachette, pour se tester, s'allumer. Là, je vais clairement l'autoriser à poser ses mains sur moi. Et je sais que je serais incapable de les arrêter si elles se montrent aventureuses.

\- D'accord, j'acquiesce timidement.

Il me fait un grand sourire et écarte les jambes, me proposant de m'installer entre elle. Ce que je fais lentement.  
Il dégage ma tresse de mes épaules et je sens son souffle dans ma nuque. Puis ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et il se met à me masser, m'arrachant immédiatement un gémissement étouffé. Peeta a des mains larges, chaudes, et fortes. Ses doigts sont fermes mais ne me font pas mal. Je sens la douleur refluer lentement et le désir dangereusement monter, comme coincée quelque part entre mon estomac et mon cœur. Ses mains descendent lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à mes reins où ses pouces exercent une délicieuse pression. Je laisse retomber ma tête en avant, totalement détendue puis gémis à nouveau. Ses mains remontent, et ses doigts caressent lentement mes hanches, ma taille, mes côtes puis passent très près de ma poitrine avant de remonter sur mes clavicules. Si près que ma respiration se bloque.  
Puis Peeta s'approche doucement et se colle à moi, comme dans la boulangerie. Ses mains descendent le long de mes bras pour venir se poser sur les miennes qui tremblent légèrement. Sa main droite passe sous mon bras, frôle mon ventre pour finalement rejoindre ma main gauche qu'il se met à masser. J'halète, incapable de stopper le déferlement de sensations qui me submerge. Je murmure :

\- Encore un talent caché Peeta ?

Il ne répond pas à ma question et me confie :

\- C'est absolument dingue de t'entendre gémir sous mes mains Katniss...  
\- Ce n'est pourtant qu'un massage, je réponds prudemment.  
\- Et ça emballe déjà mon imagination, me souffle-t-il.

Bien. Donc ça y est, les limites sont franchies, on ne joue plus. La franchise dont il fait preuve, le ton qu'il emploie, tout ça me donne l'impression de me liquéfier.  
C'est alors que Peeta pose ses lèvres sur mon épaule droite et les fait bouger lentement jusqu'à mon oreille, puis redescendre le long de mâchoire. Je gémis doucement, récupère ma main coincée dans les siennes pour m'agripper à la première chose que je trouve, ses cuisses, puis je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière contre son épaule. Sa main gauche remonte sur mon bras droit, dans mon cou, et il recule un peu, laissant mon corps basculer assez pour que l'arrière de mon crâne soit contre son torse, libérant ma peau de ses lèvres. Ses doigts se retrouvent alors sur ma joue où, d'une poussée, il incline mon visage vers le sien, et enfin, m'embrasse.  
C'est à son tour de gémir, contre mes lèvres. Et cela m'enflamme.  
Peeta bouge lentement sa bouche contre la mienne, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue vient caresser la mienne pendant que sa main vient me décoiffer. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre les siens, fixés sur moi avec... émerveillement ? Il interrompt le baiser pour me regarder.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Et toi ? je préfère répondre.  
\- Parfaitement bien.

Ses doigts caressent ma joue, puis mes lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle ?

Je baisse les yeux, gênée.

\- Je te promets, insiste-t-il, et je le pense depuis... des années. Tu me subjuguais Katniss, et c'est toujours le cas.

Pour le faire taire, je l'embrasse. Je sens ses bras passer autour de ma taille pour me coller de nouveau tout contre lui, mais il ne décolle pas ses lèvres des miennes. Ses mains remontent sans me toucher vers le col de ma chemise et il se met à la déboutonner avec adresse. Je laisse échapper un rire contre ses lèvres et il murmure contre ma bouche :

\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les boutons qu'avec les nœuds de tablier.

Il écarte un peu son visage pour me demander sérieusement :

\- Je peux ?  
\- Finis ce que tu as commencé Peeta, je réponds.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et ses doigts habiles terminent l'ouverture de ma chemise. Ses mains se posent sur mon ventre où elles dessinent de vagues arabesques qui me donnent la chair de poule. Puis elles retournent sur mes épaules où elles agrippent ma chemise pour me l'enlever. Je me retrouve un soutien-gorge entre ses bras, mais ne le garde pas longtemps car il en défait les crochets pour me le retirer. Je le laisse faire, tout comme je le laisse regarder ma poitrine menue tendue par l'excitation.

\- Putain Katniss, lâche-t-il.

Je souris et mes mains descendent vers les boutons de mon pantalon en toile, mais il les arrête et me murmure :

\- Non, laisse-moi profiter de ça déjà.

Ses mains me caressent à nouveau le ventre, puis remontent lentement et ma respiration s'emballe. La bouche de Peeta embrasse mon cou, mordille le lobe de mon oreille, et ses doigts effleurent mes tétons durcis par le désir. A ce contact, mon corps s'arcboute contre le sien, et je laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Il prend mes seins en coupe et ses pouces tracent les contours de mes mamelons, me faisant perdre une bonne partie de mon sens commun. Ses doigts sont partout sur ma poitrine, et où qu'ils aillent, les sensations sont décuplées. Mon bas-ventre est en feu, et je crois bien que ma culotte est trempée.

\- Viens par-là, me demande-t-il en essayant de me faire tourner vers lui.

Je me lève, tente encore de retirer mon pantalon et il claque la langue pour m'en empêcher. Il tend les mains, les pose sur mes fesses et m'attire pour que je m'installe à califourchon sur lui, nous faisant glisser le long de la méridienne pour atteindre le fond du canapé.

\- On a tout notre temps, dit-il, et sa voix grave teintée de désir me donne le vertige.

Installée face à lui, il a une vision parfaite de mon corps à moitié dénudé et ses mains reviennent effleurer ma poitrine aussi légèrement que des plumes d'oiseaux. Le plaisir en devient presque insupportable quand soudain il baisse la tête pour prendre un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche.  
Je lâche un nouveau cri, ma tête part en arrière et il me retient d'une main ferme contre mes hanches. Mes mains finissent dans ses épais cheveux blonds, appuyant sur son crâne pour l'encourager, et sa langue goûte ma peau, passant de l'un à l'autre sein avec une certaine voracité. Je crois que je serai capable de venir rien qu'avec sa bouche, et alors que je pense être au maximum de ce que je peux supporter, je sens sa main droite descendre entre nous, caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis effleurer mon sexe. Je sursaute presque violement sous la violence du plaisir que je ressens.  
Peeta relève son visage et ses yeux bleus me happent.

\- Tu es d'une rare sensibilité Katniss.  
\- J'en suis la première étonnée, je réponds dans un murmure rauque.  
\- Alors j'en suis très fier.

Sa main remonte dans mon dos et il m'attire encore plus contre lui, son regard toujours verrouillé au mien. Je descends mes mains pour attraper le bas de son tee-shirt – ou plutôt celui de Chaff – et le lui retire. C'est à mon tour de découvrir sa peau, et son torse que j'ai admiré quelques heures plus tôt sur le terrain d'Archery. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur son corps comme il l'a fait avec moi et sa respiration s'affole. Puis je l'embrasse avidement, dévorant sa bouche, sa mâchoire, la peau fine de son cou. En me contorsionnant un peu, j'arrive à embrasser le haut de son torse, et quand ma langue goûte un de ses tétons, je l'entends gémir mon nom. Je m'enhardis, ma main droite descend effleurer le renflement entre ses jambes, et malgré l'épaisseur de son jean, ses halètements m'apprennent qu'il est assez tendu pour se montrer sensible à mes caresses, assez excité pour passer à la suite. Je me lève, retire mes chaussures et fait tomber ma culotte et mon pantalon au sol en même temps. Peeta s'enfonce dans le dossier du canapé, et prend un air concentré en me reluquant de haut en bas. Je fais passer mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre, embarrassée par son regard ardent, puis m'approche pour ouvrir son jean et essayer de le lui enlever. Il m'en empêche, plisse les yeux, surpris, et me demande :

\- Tu as un train à prendre ?

Je me tends d'appréhension, je n'aime pas sa question, je n'en comprends pas le sens.

\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es pressée.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on couche ensemble ? je demande, très surprise.

Il grimace et me prend la main pour me faire assoir à côté de lui. J'ai l'air un peu idiote, toute nue, assise dans son salon.  
Peeta se tourne légèrement vers moi et caresse ma joue.

\- Dis-moi Katniss tu... tu as connu beaucoup d'hommes avant moi ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question ? je m'insurge en m'écartant légèrement de lui. Tu es vraiment en train de me demander ça, alors que je suis à poil sur ton canapé ?

Peeta ne s'offusque pas de ma réaction mais sourit gentiment :

\- Je te dis ça parce que... je veux pas juste coucher avec toi Katniss, je veux te faire l'amour, et je sais pas si tu saisis la différence.

Je me retrouve muette, incapable de lui dire ce qui tourne dans ma tête. Je me suis faussement vantée devant lui au restaurant d'être une spécialiste des parties de jambe en l'air, mais réellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé ça fascinant. Gale et moi avions dix-huit ans quand nous avons essayé, et la maladresse n'a pas rendu les choses mémorables. Après lui, je n'ai connu que Marvel, qui en plus d'être effectivement peu endurant, se croyait dans un film pornographique ne laissant pas de place à la tendresse que me prodigue Peeta. Tout bien réfléchi, je crois qu'il n'a réussi à m'emmener au bout de mon plaisir qu'une seule fois en une semaine, et jamais ses maigres caresses n'ont provoqué le plaisir de celles de Peeta. Pas vraiment glorieux.  
Je réalise que Peeta a raison, on ne m'a jamais vraiment fait l'amour. Je sais comment ça se passe, je connais les caresses agréables, mais on m'a mal appris.  
Je pince les lèvres, mortellement vexée. Est-ce qu'il me voit comme un mauvais coup, comme Glimmer ?  
Peeta comprend mon état d'esprit et pose à nouveau sa main sur ma joue :

\- Hey, je voulais pas te faire de peine, t'es incroyable tu sais ?  
\- Tu viens de sous-entendre le contraire, je marmonne.  
\- Non non, j'ai jamais pensé ça. Tu me rends fou quand tu poses tes mains sur moi, je mens pas !

Sa main descend vers mon épaule, puis ses doigts passent sur ma poitrine, le long de mon ventre, et remontent lentement, me faisant frissonner.

\- Je veux prendre le temps de te découvrir, je te l'ai dit, et dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux profiter de toi, je veux que tu profites de moi. Et si les hommes qui sont passés avant moi ont été assez bêtes pour ne pas se consacrer à toi, alors je serais heureux de te montrer ce que c'est.

Son discours déborde d'émotions sincères et me touche en plein cœur. Il comble l'espace entre nous et m'embrasse avec une tendresse infinie, puis son baiser s'approfondit, sa langue s'invite entre mes lèvres, et il rallume le feu qui s'était éteint avec son reproche. J'encercle son cou de mes mains pour mieux le dévorer encore et encore et ressentir la passion qu'il chercher à me communiquer.  
Le large canapé lui permet de me faire allonger et de se coller contre moi pour me caresser. Sa bouche revient embrasser ma poitrine et sa main descend sur mon mollet puis remonte très lentement, effleurant mes genoux, ma cuisse, et je me tords d'impatience. Il s'amuse à faire glisser ses doigts dans le pli entre ma cuisse et mon sexe, me faisant doucement râler, ce qui le fait rire contre mes seins, un rire qui fait vibrer sa bouche dans de délicieux tremblements. Ses doigts s'aventurent alors sur la fine toison qui recouvre mon sexe, avec une lenteur délibérée qui me torture. Et quand enfin il en atteint la zone la plus sensible, je manque d'exploser de plaisir. Son visage remonte pour m'embrasser tandis qu'il s'applique consciencieusement à faire de légers cercles de ses doigts contre moi. Mes hanches se soulèvent d'elles-mêmes pour approfondir la sensation et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.  
Quand il s'arrête alors que je ne suis pas loin de venir, je me rebelle et lui reproche :

\- Peeta, _s'il te plait_...

Il ne répond pas et préfère me prouver qu'il n'arrête pas, mais descend juste un peu plus bas pour faire pénétrer son majeur et son index à l'intérieur de moi, son pouce restant en place et reprenant ses mouvements circulaires. Alors, il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour atteindre un orgasme d'une rare intensité qui me fait trembler de haut en bas et gémir profondément de plaisir. Le corps soudainement mou, je laisse retomber mes hanches sur le canapé et regarde Peeta avec émerveillement. Il me sourit et vient murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Sa main n'a pas bougé, et je suis si sensible que je dois la chasser. Je le rabroue gentiment :

\- Prétentieux.  
\- Totalement, répond-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de ma bouche.  
\- Laisse-moi faire un peu, je réponds contre ses lèvres.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse sur le dos, et c'est à mon tour d'être couchée sur le flanc, contre lui. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur son torse et le vois fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il me laisse cette fois-ci ouvrir son pantalon et se contorsionne pour le retirer en même temps que ses chaussures qui tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd. La bosse qui déforme son caleçon me fait légèrement rire et je lui souffle :

\- Tu devais être serré là-dedans.

Il ouvre légèrement les yeux et me réponds gravement :

\- Tu n'as pas idée...  
\- Libère-toi totalement alors.

J'attrape son caleçon que je lui retire jusqu'aux chevilles et qu'il envoie voler plus loin d'un coup de pied incertain.  
Puis je m'amuse comme lui à le caresser partout sauf là où il en meurt d'envie. Ses mollets, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son torse. Il gémit :

\- Traitresse !  
\- Mauvais joueur, je réponds.

Finalement, je me penche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et laisse ma main s'enrouler autour de son sexe dressé que je sens presque pulser sous mes doigts. Il halète et s'arcboute contre ma main qui commence à faire de lent va-et-vient.

\- Katniss... putain.  
\- Tu vois que je sais m'y prendre un peu quand même ? je le taquine en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
\- Pas qu'un peu, corrige-t-il. Pas qu'un peu.  
\- Tu sembles heureux de ton sort, je rajoute.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bavarde pendant l'amour, mais entendre la voix rauque et profonde de Peeta me rend folle. Et il durcit contre ma paume, si une telle chose est encore possible.

\- Je crois que je pourrais crever après ça, répond-il à bout de souffle.  
\- Pas tout de suite, je le supplie, enjôleuse.  
\- Non pas tout de suite en effet, rétorque-t-il en posant sa main contre la mienne pour m'arrêter. Katniss, si tu continues...  
\- Quoi ? je demande innocemment en reprenant mon rythme, caressant l'extrémité de son sexe avec mon pouce, lui arrachant un grognement.

Il me laisse faire encore quelques secondes plus se tortille pour échapper à mes mains. Il s'assoit au bord du canapé et je le trouve beau, nu, les lèvres gonflés, les cheveux collés de transpiration, la poitrine secouée par une respiration erratique. Il se lève, se tourne vers moi et me pointe du doigt :

\- Ne bouge pas de là !  
\- Je n'y comptais pas, je réponds, toujours allongée.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour le regarder aller fouiller dans une console contre le mur, admirant ses fesses. J'entends le bruit d'un carton que l'on déchire, puis il revient, une boite de préservatif dans les mains. Il se rassoit et je laisse ma tête retomber contre le canapé, taquinant sa cuisse avec mon pied. J'entends la boite de préservatif être balancée sans ménagement par terre, et l'odeur chimique d'un préservatif que l'on ouvre parvient jusqu'à mon nez.  
J'attends qu'il s'allonge sur moi mais il attrape ma main et me tire à lui. Quand je suis de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Ses mains contournent mon visage pour venir défaire ma tresse déjà bien malmenée, l'élastique vole quelques mètres plus loin, et il enfonce ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis il m'embrasse profondément, descend une main entre nous pour se guider et je laisse retomber mes hanches, m'empalant sur lui en gémissant tandis qu'il me mord la lèvre de plaisir. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi et j'amorce un lent mouvement de haut en bas, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas trop crier.  
Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien, aussi bon, jamais. Est-ce que c'est à cause du plaisir qu'il m'a donné avant, de son envie de moi qui le rend si ferme et si grand, je ne sais pas et perd vite la capacité réfléchir à ce genre de problème qui n'en est pas un. A chaque fois que mes hanches retombent sur lui, le contact de mon sexe contre son ventre provoque des picotements absolument fantastiques couplés à cette sensation qu'il me remplit totalement.  
Je l'embrasse et mon cœur rate un battement quand je comprends à quel point il essaye de me faire partager l'élan qui le transporte, et qu'il y arrive. Ses mains passent sous mes fesses et il se met à bouger en même temps que moi, pour approfondir ses coups de reins que je sens jusqu'au bout de moi-même et me font trembler. Il me murmure d'une voix hachée par le plaisir :

\- Dis-moi que c'est aussi bon pour toi que ça l'est pour moi.  
\- C'est indes... criptible, je réponds entre deux coups de reins. Peeta ne t'arrête pas.  
\- Sûrement pas...

Et sa main gauche se glisse entre nous pour venir caresser mon sexe en plus du reste, et je crois qu'à cet instant, je perds totalement la tête.

\- Oh Peeta...  
\- J'adore t'entendre soupirer mon nom.  
\- _Peeta_, je répète, incapable à présent de construire une phrase.

Il s'applique tant et si bien contre moi que je sens monter un nouvel orgasme, et cela m'arrache un cri surpris avant même de l'atteindre. Je l'entends murmurer mon prénom pour m'encourager à venir avant lui. Il me souffle que me sentir me contracter autour de lui est intense, et cela suffit à me faire jouir à nouveau. Chacune de ses poussées intensifie le plaisir et mon corps a du mal à suivre la cadence tellement il est secoué. Il ne s'en formalise pas, repasse ses mains dans mon dos pour me tenir tandis qu'il m'allonge sur le dos et couvre son corps du mien pour mettre encore plus d'intensité dans ses mouvements, déclenchant un rappel de mon plaisir dès que son sexe cogne au fond du mien. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de retenir les cris qui sortent de ma bouche, et entoure sa taille de mes jambes en inclinant encore plus mon bassin. A ce moment-là, je sens Peeta se tendre entre mes bras et il gémit lourdement contre ma bouche, le corps secoué de plaisir.  
Il se laisse retomber mais se retient sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Et il me regarde encore, comme s'il cherchait à graver chacun des traits de mon visage. Puis il se retire dans un grognement sourd, me laissant encore haletante.  
Je l'entends retirer sa protection, puis il attrape une couverture dans un tiroir sous le canapé qu'il étend sur nous tandis qu'il se rallonge à mes côtés. Il m'embrasse de longues minutes, ses yeux bleus fixés dans mes yeux gris, et je suis presque effrayée par l'intensité de ce que j'y lis.  
Enfin, il se met sur le flanc et me serre contre lui, la bouche contre mon cou, et nous nous endormons dans les lueurs du petit matin.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oulaaaa... Franchement, je ne pense pas avoir déjà écrit une scène aussi intense. Pourtant j'en ai écrit des masses des passages M dans mes fictions, mais celle-là, elle a été aussi facile que difficile à écrite, et je suis assez fière du résultat :)  
Du coup, je pense que je vais écrire deux chapitres encore et ce sera la fin !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	13. Un garçon trop confiant

_Et voici le chapitre 13 ! Je pense que le 14 sera posté en fin de journée, il est presque fini, mais c'est le premier qui me donne du mal.  
__**Clémie :**__ Merci à toi de laisser une review à chaque fois :)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon trop confiant  
**

* * *

.

Je mets plusieurs secondes à me rappeler où je suis, et surtout avec qui, quand je me réveille enfin.  
Ma petite sœur a l'habitude de me rejoindre parfois la nuit, c'est pourquoi je demande d'une voix endormie :

\- Prim ?

Un léger rire masculin résonne dans mon oreille, et je sens le corps de Peeta – qui a toujours son bras autour de moi – se rapprocher du mien d'une telle façon qu'il est en effet impossible que ce soit ma sœur.

\- Je ne crois pas non...

Ma poitrine se gonfle en reconnaissant sa voix. De tendresse, de panique ? Je ne sais pas.  
Je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma nuque.

\- Salut, souffle-t-il.  
\- Salut, je réponds doucement.  
\- Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il.  
\- Parfaitement bien.

Et c'est vrai, son canapé est si confortable que j'y ai mieux dormi que dans mon lit. Ses bras autour de moi m'ont apporté un sentiment de sécurité que je n'ai pas éprouvé depuis la mort de mon père.

\- Et toi ? je questionne.  
\- J'ai fait de très beaux rêves, me murmure-t-il d'une voix suggestive.

Et c'est quand je sens contre mes fesses à quel point il est en forme que je comprends ce qu'il sous-entend. Ses bras se desserrent un peu pour laisser ses mains courir le long de mon corps.

\- Et une telle soirée, suivie d'une telle nuit, puis d'un réveil contre toi... continue-t-il enjôleur.  
\- Peeta ! je réponds faussement choquée.

En réalité, je suis très surprise de sentir mon corps se réveiller parfaitement sous ses mains, moi qui ne suis absolument pas du matin. Ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas le cas de Peeta. Ses doigts sont absolument partout et ma respiration devient difficile. Quand il passe sa main entre mes cuisses, je gémis franchement.

\- Tu as l'air... particulièrement bien disposée, remarque-t-il.  
\- Tu sais, je suis une fille serviable, je réponds avec une pointe d'humour. Je voudrais pas que tu te sentes... négligé.  
\- J'en ai de la chance, souffle-t-il avant de mordiller la base de mon cou, déclenchant de délicieux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me frotte contre lui et l'entends grogner. Ses mains se font plus aventureuses encore, et les miennes aussi que j'essaye de faire passer dans mon dos.

\- Katniss, tu vas me rendre dingue.  
\- Ha oui ?

Je me penche légèrement, accentuant le contact de son bas ventre sur mes fesses et cherche à l'aveugle la boite de préservatif qu'il a jeté au sol. Il comprend ce que je fais et se plaint :

\- Dépêche-toi...  
\- Je fais de mon mieux, je réponds amusée.

Je trouve enfin ce que je cherche et Peeta me l'arrache des mains, pressé.

\- Impatient, je lui lance.

Il ne répond rien et j'entends le bruit du latex qu'il déroule entre ses doigts. Puis sa main gauche m'attire à lui, passe sous ma cuisse et il me pénètre dans un râle grave qui me fait presque autant chavirer que de le sentir en moi.  
Je perds la notion du temps, toute entière plongée dans le plaisir qu'il réussit à m'offrir. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, quand j'entends sa voix me murmurer des encouragements. Il aime ce qu'il me fait mais veut que je sois la première à en profiter. Et j'en profite, tellement que ça devrait être interdit. Et quand sa main revient se poser sur mon sexe pour amplifier cette étreinte, je râle doucement :

\- Peeta non, je vais pas le supporter...  
\- Alors ne le supporte pas, suggère-t-il.

Il est dingue, cet homme est dingue et pire, il me transmet sa folie avec une puissance effrayante. Je le laisse faire, bien sûr, comment l'en empêcher alors que je ne me suis pas sentie vivante depuis si longtemps ?  
Il m'entraîne jusqu'au sommet rapidement et me suit juste après, et enfin, il pense à m'embrasser.  
Son baiser profond alors qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur de moi me fait trembler.  
Soudain, je m'affole :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Peeta regarde sa montre et m'annonce :

\- Seize heures passées.  
\- _Quoi ?_

Je bouge un peu brusquement, arrachant à Peeta un cri douloureux quand je me détache de lui.

\- Pardon, je marmonne.

Je me lève et me mets à la recherche de mes vêtements en paniquant :

\- On a trop dormi ! Je dois aller bosser à dix-neuf heures, il faut que je rentre chez moi prendre une douche, me changer et manger un morceaux, c'est super loin, et les bus passent moins souvent le dimanche, oh c'est la merde...  
\- Hey, Katniss du calme !

Il se lève aussi et pose ses larges mains sur mes épaules pour me retourner face à lui. J'hausse un sourcil, un peu amusée dans ma panique. Peeta n'a pas l'air le moins du monde gêné de me parler, complètement nu, le sexe encore recouvert d'un préservatif.

\- Katniss, ne stresse pas. Tu as des vêtements de rechange à l'Arène ?  
\- Oui, toujours une tenue, je réponds sèchement, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir.  
\- Alors c'est bon. Prends ta douche ici, et je te prépare un petit-déjeuner en attendant.  
\- Un petit-déjeuner ? A seize heures ?  
\- On vient de se lever, donc on prend un petit-déjeuner, décide-t-il en me souriant.

Je me calme devant son absence totale de stress et acquiesce. Il m'entraîne dans sa salle de bain principale – elle est immense nom d'un chien – et alors qu'il enfile un peignoir, il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Prends ton temps, on n'est pas loin de ton travail, profite.

Je tourne un moment dans la pièce carrelée et met cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre comment fonctionne sa douche multifonctions. Finalement, j'arrive à me doucher, enfile mes vêtements de la veille et rejoins Peeta qui est en train de poser un plateau sur la table basse. Un plateau qui déborde de pâtisseries, dont des cookies qui ont l'air délicieux.

\- J'aurais voulu les faire moi-même, mais je suis descendu en chercher à la boulangerie.  
\- C'est très gentil, je réponds.

Je m'assois et il me serre un onctueux chocolat chaud dont l'odeur fait grogner mon estomac. Nous déjeunons en silence, et je pense – un peu en retard – à envoyer un texto à ma mère. Elle a du se faire du souci de ne pas me voir rentrer non ?  
"Suis en vie", je pianote succinctement. Sa réponse arrive une minute plus tard : "Ravie de l'apprendre...".  
Je n'aime pas trop le sous-entendu caché dans ces trois points. Je connais bien ma mère, et visiblement, non, elle ne s'est fait pas beaucoup de souci, elle était plutôt enchantée de ne pas me voir rentrer.  
Enfin, le petit-déjeuner est délicieux, surtout pour moi qui me contente habituellement d'un café amer et d'une poignée de céréale bon marché.  
Une fois que j'ai posé mon bol, un air de satisfaction sur le visage, Peeta m'attire vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je regarde du coin de l'œil l'heure sur sa montre et m'accorde quinze minutes de tendresse. Peeta frotte le bout de son nez sur ma nuque et soupire :

\- J'adore sentir l'odeur de mon gel douche sur ta peau.

Je passe tendrement une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je suis folle de ses cheveux, je crois que je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. Puis il m'embrasse longuement et je me sens toute molle dans ses bras solides.

\- Je t'accompagne à l'Arène ? propose-t-il. J'irai chercher ma voiture comme ça.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu en voiture alors que tu habites juste à côté !  
\- Je ne savais pas où tu m'emmenais ! répond-il en souriant.  
\- C'était vraiment pas loin.  
\- Détrompe-toi, me murmure-t-il, tu m'as emmené très, _très_ loin.

Je rougis. Jamais on ne s'est montré si romantique avec moi et je découvre que j'apprécie un peu cette espèce de dévotion. Ce sentiment de me sentir précieuse dans ses yeux.

\- Effie ne va pas s'en remettre de te voir avec moi, encore. Mais tu devrais prendre une douche rapidement, j'aime être en avance.  
\- Tu sais... commence-t-il en me regardant un peu timidement.

J'hausse un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer, même si un désagréable pressentiment me parcoure l'échine.  
Il pose sa main sur ma joue et continue :

\- T'es pas obligée d'aller travailler.  
\- En quel honneur ? je m'étonne.  
\- Je pourrais... prendre soin de toi, de ta famille, tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter de rien, plus à enchaîner les petits boulots, je payerais tes factures, je...

Je le repousse violement et saute sur mes pieds, choquée :

\- Tu quoi ?!

Il interprète mal ma surprise et sourit :

\- Je veux m'occuper de toi.  
\- Mais je suis pas une prostituée ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois Peeta, que j'ai couchée avec toi pour un peu plus de confort ?  
\- On n'a pas couché on...  
\- Je m'en moque ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Tu comprends rien à rien Peeta Mellark !

J'attrape mon sac à dos, le fais passer sur une épaule et fuit en claquant la porte dans ma précipitation.

.

* * *

.

\- Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, _ma chère Katniss_, m'accueille Effie avec un grand sourire.  
\- Effie, je réponds, morose.  
\- Alors comme ça tu fréquentes le cadet des Mellark ! s'enchante-t-elle.  
\- Pas tellement, j'élude.  
\- Oh mais si, vous étiez si mignons hier soir, si touchant !  
\- Effie...  
\- Penses-tu que tu peux le convaincre de venir ici plus souvent ? Avec ses frères, ses employés ?

Ce qui est reposant avec Effie Trinket, c'est qu'elle ne sait faire preuve d'aucune subtilité. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir aux double-sens de ses phrases.

\- J'en doute, je réponds douloureusement. Je vais me changer Effie.

Je suis toujours très en colère contre Peeta, mais aussi très triste, et cela me met encore plus en colère. Avec des gestes brusques, j'enfile un pantalon et une chemise propre.  
Mais pour qui se prend Peeta Mellark ? Pour un protecteur, défenseur des pauvres opprimées victimes d'un système qu'il maîtrise sur le bout des doigts ? Il me voit comme une bonne action ? Une charmante camarade de classe tombée dans la misère ? Parce que sa secrétaire lui a parlé de ma mère ayant du mal à joindre les deux bouts ?  
" Je suis juste conscient d'être privilégié par rapport aux... aux..." m'as-t-il dit au restaurant. Et ? Il se sent tellement mal, dans son appartement terrasse qui surplombe la ville, qu'il daigne baisser les yeux vers les pauvres ? Pour soulager sa conscience ?

\- Katniss, on ouvre ! vient m'annoncer Effie.  
\- Ouais j'arrive, je marmonne.

Je suis soulagée qu'on soit dimanche. Jo n'est pas de service et ne pourra pas me cuisiner, et Cato et sa bande ne sont jamais là. Autant différer l'humiliation le plus possible. Ce soir, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encaisser les moqueries ou la compassion.  
Je suis bien trop malheureuse.

.

.

.

* * *

_Et oui, que voulez-vous, Katniss reste Katniss, insupportablement fière ! Y'a des baffes qui se perdent :)  
Merci de m'avoir lu !  
_


	14. Un garçon amoureux

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre officiel ! (y'aura un bonus juste après histoire de se poiler).  
Ca a bien occupé ma semaine de RTT, et vous avez été de chouettes lecteurs, faudra que je refasse ça un jour !  
__**LilyRose **__: Katniss restera toujours Katniss :)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un Garçon amoureux  
**

* * *

.

\- Ca a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ma jolie, me dit Rooba à la fin de mes heures de travail.  
\- J'ai mal travaillé ? je réponds, sur la défensive.  
\- Absolument pas, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, juste qu'heureusement que tu n'étais pas à le vente, tu n'as pas le sourire.  
\- Ah.  
\- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu travailles ce soir ? me demande-t-elle.  
\- Ouais je reprends ce soir.  
\- Va prendre une douche en haut alors, Gale est là pour Janyce, et il est venu avec une demoiselle, la fille du directeur de Panem U je crois. Ça te fera peut-être du bien de voir des amis. Tiens, ton salaire.  
\- Merci Rooba, je réponds en empochant les dollars qu'elle me tend.  
\- Merci à toi, et souris un peu !  
\- Ouais ouais, je marmonne.

Je monte en trainant les pieds jusqu'au salon de Rooba où je tombe effectivement sur sa fille, Gale, et Madge Undersee. Celle-ci me sourit gentiment et je lui adresse ma grimace la plus convaincante. Elle est gentille Madge, pas du tout prétentieuse, toujours un mot aimable pour tout le monde. C'est bien que Gale la voit, il a besoin de stabilité et de douceur dans sa vie.

\- Hey Catnip ! me salue-t-il.  
\- Salut Gale, je réponds mollement.  
\- La forme ?  
\- Pas trop.

Je me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain et je le vois du coin de l'œil me suivre après que Madge lui ai passé une main tendre dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je vois dans les yeux inquiets de mon meilleur ami qu'il se fait vraiment du souci pour moi. Je hausse les épaules, fataliste :

\- Y'a des jours sans. Mais toi tu as l'air heureux. Elle est mignonne Madge.  
\- Carrément, répond-il en tripotant un beau foulard qu'il porte autour du cou.

J'observe le bout de tissus, d'une excellente qualité. Pas le genre de truc qu'il s'achète pour lui, trop superflu. J'ironise :

\- Ça a pas l'air de te poser de problème d'accepter de beaux cadeaux de ta chérie, toi.

Il rougit un peu en touchant son foulard et grommelle :

\- Ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il m'observe attentivement alors que j'enlève ma chemise et écarquille les yeux :

\- Un homme aurait-il fait un cadeau à Katniss Everdeen ?  
\- On peut dire ça, j'élude.  
\- Vu ta réaction j'en conclut que tu as refusé. C'était quoi ? Non, mieux, c'était qui ?  
\- Tu es bien curieux, je râle. C'est pourtant pas ton genre les potins.  
\- Je suis curieux quand ma meilleure amie a l'air triste, rétorque-il.  
\- Tu devrais retourner dans le salon, je suis pas sûre que Madge apprécie te savoir avec moi ici alors que je suis presque nue.  
\- Allez, vends la mèche Catnip !

Je ronchonne en retirant mon pantalon et souffle :

\- Peeta Mellark.

Gale siffle d'admiration :

\- Ah ouais ?! Et après tu me taquines avec Madge ?  
\- Oh ça va hein.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert ? demande-t-il, curieux.  
\- De m'entretenir.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Que j'arrête de bosser, de payer mes factures, ce genre de choses... j'avoue, énervée.  
\- Le crétin ! lâche-t-il.  
\- Hey ! je m'insurge en lui pinçant le bras.  
\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Faut être crétin pour te proposer ça, à toi !  
\- Oui mais il n'y a que moi qui peut le traiter de crétin, je rétorque stupidement.

Mon raisonnement tordu ne le trompe pas et il me toise, dubitatif :

\- Ça te ressemble pas ça. D'habitude, quand tu trouves quelqu'un débile, dans le genre Cato, ça ne te gêne pas que tout le monde le pense et le dise.  
\- Ouais mais...  
\- Mais rien, t'es en colère, et je comprends, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même ? Je me trompe ?

Je fais la moue et n'arrive pas à trouver de répartie. D'où il sort cette compréhension des sentiments des autres, lui ? Il n'y comprend rien d'habitude, et d'un coup, il me donne des conseils ?  
Je le pousse et le met dehors :

\- Bouge de là va, je vais me doucher. Salut.

Et il s'en va en éclatant de rire.  
Le traître.

.

* * *

.

\- Pas la forme chérie ? me demande Haymitch Abernathy après avoir vidé son troisième whisky.  
\- Pas trop non, je réponds avec une pointe d'énervement.  
\- Pourtant c'est une grosse soirée ce soir ?  
\- Ouais... _The Quell_, je dis avec emphase.

Tous les ans en juin, Effie organise une grosse soirée surnommée The Quell, avec un DJ célèbre, Havensbee P. Le bar est toujours rempli, les profits sont énormes, les pourboires aussi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

\- Tu as des cernes plus creusés que les miens, continue Haymitch, ce qui n'est pas un compliment. Tu diras à Trinket que ça sert à rien de te donner des congés si c'est pour que tu reviennes dans cet état !

Les congés oui...  
Dimanche, Effie s'est brusquement souvenue qu'elle nous devait quelques jours de congés légaux. Elle m'a donc annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'elle m'accordait cinq jours de congés payés, moi la première car elle était certaine que _"je serai ravie d'avoir du repos pour profiter de mon riche amoureux"_. Crétine.  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être payée à ne rien faire, alors j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour Rooba, pour m'occuper. Me laisser gamberger n'était pas un service à me rendre, pas en ce moment. Je dors déjà assez mal.  
L'avantage, c'est que je n'ai pas eu affaire à la bande de Cato. Mais ils ont payé une fortune ce soir pour réserver la meilleure table, et ils ne vont pas me louper, c'est clair.

\- Vous savez quoi monsieur Haymitch ? Vous lui direz vous-même, un soir où vous la verrez en tête-à-tête !

Mon ivrogne préféré me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris puis s'insurge :

\- N'importe quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? D'où tu tiens ça ?  
\- Je réfléchis parfois, je réponds avec insolence.  
\- Ouais, ben arrête ça hein, c'est pas bon pour la santé. Et ressers-moi.

Je m'exécute aimablement pendant qu'il m'observe avec attention. Puis il déclare :

\- Tu fais la gueule, tu dors mal, tu fais aucun effort vestimentaire...  
\- Hey !  
\- T'as un chagrin d'amour Katniss, annonce-t-il avec certitude.

Comme avec Gale plus tôt, je me retrouve bêtement muette. J'attrape un verre humide que je me mets à essuyer pour regarder ailleurs. Mais Haymitch s'enchante :

\- Je savais que j'avais raison !  
\- Oh ça va la psychologie de comptoir hein ! je réponds. Concentrez-vous sur votre whisky !

Heureusement, ou malheureusement c'est à voir, Johanna débarque, le souffle court.

\- T'es en retard Jo, Effie va te trucider !  
\- Hey tu peux parler la vacancière, tu crois que c'est qui qui s'est coltinée tes heures pendant tes congés, lâcheuse !

Elle file poser son sac, et revient en courant vers moi :

\- T'as pas l'air en forme !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? rajoute Haymitch.  
\- Vous me gonflez avec vos remarques sur ma tête de déterrée !  
\- Oh, on se calme ! répond Johanna.

Elle penche la tête pour me regarder, puis un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- Katniss Everdeen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes nuits ces derniers jours ?  
\- Hein ? Rien, j'ai juste mal dormi.  
\- Bien sûr... Tu crois qu'Effie a pas répété à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle t'a vu avec Mellark l'autre soir ? Bras dessus, bras dessous ? Et comme sa voiture est toujours sur le parking, je me dis que vous avez du passé tellement de temps au pieu que vous êtes même pas sorti de chez lui !  
\- N'importe quoi ! je m'insurge en lui tournant le dos.

La vérité, c'est que Peeta n'a pas osé venir chercher sa voiture. Par peur de me croiser ?  
Johanna n'insiste pas tout de suite, et attend que nous soyons à l'écart en train de nettoyer des tables pour me relancer :

\- Allez Katniss, raconte !  
\- Y'a rien à dire, je réponds avec mauvaise volonté.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, et je l'en sors sous le regard surpris de Johanna :

\- Effie te tuera si elle voit que tu le gardes avec toi. Pourquoi tu le gardes avec toi d'ailleurs ? Tu attends des nouvelles de... quelqu'un ?

Je ne l'écoute pas et lit avec stupéfaction un message de ma mère. _"Peeta Mellark est passé à la maison voir si tu allais bien."_  
Je me cache dans un coin pour répondre : _"Tu l'as laissé RENTRER CHEZ NOUS ?"._ Elle me répond quelques secondes plus tard _"Non, mais il avait l'air malheureux de ton silence. C'est un garçon charmant."  
_Je ne réponds pas et ronchonne dans mon coin. Quand je pense qu'il a osé venir chez moi, alors que je refusais qu'il voie ma maison ? Les interdits ne sont décidément pas pour les Mellark, ils se croient tout permis ! Et mon silence ? _Le mien ?_  
Je crois que je garde mon téléphone sur moi par masochisme. Peeta m'a inondée de textos pendant trois jours, le matin, le midi, le soir, parfois la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde de me laisser tranquille. Ce qu'il a immédiatement fait, cultivant un silence radio culpabilisant. Depuis, je relis ses messages plusieurs fois par jour, je m'énerve, je soupire, mais je ne les efface pas. J'attends d'autres messages que je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'envoyer. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Il ne se manifeste plus mais vient jusque chez moi ?

Sans que je ne l'ait vu venir, Johanna me pique mon téléphone pour lire les messages de ma mère, et sa bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce pauvre Mellark pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à La Veine te chercher ?

Johanna est peut-être une personne fantasque qui aime parler d'histoire de fesses comme si elle parlait de la météo, mais elle sait faire parfois preuve d'empathie. Ce soir, sa curiosité n'est pas entièrement égoïste, et finalement, je me confie. Je lui raconte du bout des lèvres que j'ai passé la nuit chez lui et ce qu'il m'a proposé, mais au lieu de la choquer, cela l'amuse beaucoup :

\- Il est toujours aussi maladroit ce garçon !  
\- Tu appelles ça de la maladresse ? C'est un total manque de respect !  
\- De respect ? me répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme tu y vas ! Katniss, tu veux connaître mon avis ?  
\- J'ai bien envie de dire non, mais tu n'en auras rien à faire, je marmonne.  
\- Exact ! Bref, moi je pense que ce garçon est juste très amoureux !  
\- Hein ? Amoureux ?

Je commence à paniquer, parce qu'au fond, je sais qu'elle n'a pas tort. Et cela m'effraie.

\- Ouais, raide dingue de toi, insiste-t-elle, du coup, il dit pas mal de bêtise, mais à mon avis, il voulait pas te blesser. Et toi au lieu de lui expliquer calmement les choses tu t'énerves, comme toujours !  
\- Parce que tu es un modèle de calme toi ?  
\- Peut-être pas, mais j'aurais pas claqué la porte avant de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer !

Je reste silencieuse, parce que je n'ai rien à dire, aucune excuse. Parce que je sais que j'aurai du lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Mais que partir comme une voleuse était aussi une bonne excuse pour ne pas assumer. Et assumer quoi ? Que Peeta Mellark était plus qu'un coup d'un soir ? Que je suis trop fière pour revenir en arrière ?  
Heureusement, un des avantages de Johanna, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas assez les sujets sérieux pour en parler des heures et fini toujours par en trouver un plus trivial :

\- Et sinon, il est comment au lit ce Peeta ?  
\- _Jo !  
_\- Allez, sois cool, si tu veux pas admettre certaines choses, partage au moins les détails croustillants !

Elle me sort son grand sourire enjôleur et salace – il n'y a qu'elle pour conjuguer ses deux choses dans un simple sourire – pour me faire parler. Et comme elle est bien la seule à qui je peux confier ce genre de chose, je finis par répondre avec un air rêveur :

\- Oh mon dieu Jo, il est... _fantastique..._  
\- Haha, il cache bien son jeu ! Fantastique comment ?  
\- Les filles ! nous coupe Effie à l'autre bout de la salle. La soirée commence !

Et la musique de DJ Havensbee P éclate dans nos oreilles.

.

* * *

.

Avoir parlé à Johanna ne m'a pas fait retrouver totalement le sourire, et malheureusement, cela n'échappe pas à Cato et sa bande, arrivés il y a une heure. Glimmer me regarde depuis plusieurs minutes avec ses yeux perçants, et je sens arriver la vacherie à dix kilomètres.

\- Hey Everdeen, Trinket nous a dit que tu avais revu Mellark l'autre soir !  
\- Effie l'a dit à tout le monde, je rétorque, c'est pas un scoop !

Je leur sers les cocktails qu'ils ont commandés en espérant qu'elle va se contenter de ma réponse, mais je sais que je peux rêver.

\- Y'a une amie à moi qui m'a répétée qu'elle vous avait croisés _main dans la main_ super tard vers chez lui... continue-t-elle.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et ça veut dire que tu es encore allée coucher avec un riche, parce que tu n'es qu'une petite opportuniste !

J'encaisse l'attaque plutôt facilement, ce qui m'étonne connaissant mon état. Peut-être parce que tout ce qu'elle peut dire ne peut pas entacher les souvenirs de cette nuit-là ? Des souvenirs si intenses qu'ils m'obsèdent la nuit et m'empêchent de dormir ?

\- Si tu le dis, je réponds.  
\- Dis donc Katniss, on t'a connu plus vindicative, s'étonne Cato.  
\- Peut-être parce que vous ne changez jamais de registre d'insultes ? je propose. Ça devient lassant, je suis habituée.  
\- Ou peut-être parce que tu l'aimes ? suggère Clove avec méchanceté.

Cette fois-ci, l'insulte m'atteint de plein fouet, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de blanchir. Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question, ce qui est problématique, car après mon départ en trombe de chez lui, je devrais hurler automatiquement que non, je n'aime pas Peeta Mellark.

\- On aurait touché un point sensible Katniss ? me demande Marvel avec un sourire mauvais.  
\- Pas toi, malheureusement, je rétorque vivement.

Il n'apprécie pas ma remarque, mais Clove intervient avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Soit pas fâché Marvel. Parce qu'à mon avis, Mellark a été aussi malin que toi, il l'a laissé tomber !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? je réplique, un peu paniquée.  
\- C'est écrit sur ta vilaine tête, répond-elle avec délectation. Je connais un peu Peeta, c'est un romantique, et s'il était amoureux, c'est avec toi que je l'aurais croisé en ville y'a trois jours, et pas tout seul au resto.  
\- Je travaille, je lui rappelle, même si c'est un concept qui t'échappe !  
\- Tu bossais pas cette semaine, on t'a pas vu. En plus, si tu sortais encore avec Mellark, tu profiterais de son fric et tu travaillerais plus ici, c'est sûr. Et tu es là, ce soir, avec tout ton petit malheur puant que tu traines derrière toi.

Je me donne beaucoup de mal pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle a visé juste. Bien sûr, sa conclusion est mauvaise, mais elle a tous les éléments de ma vie sentimentale en main. Sa méchanceté lui sert d'intelligence.  
Et j'échoue lamentablement à cacher la vérité.

\- Clove a raison, s'enchante Glimmer. Il t'a laissé tomber ! Encore plus vite que Marvel, tu perds la main Katniss ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sans m'enfoncer encore plus ?

\- De vraies détectives les filles, s'exclame Cato. Alors pour fêter vos talents, je propose qu'on fête ça autour d'une bouteille de champagne... avec les frères Mellark !  
\- Oh oui, invitons les Mellark ! s'écrire Glimmer en tapant des mains, impatiente. T'as pas envie de revoir Peeta Katniss ?

Et toute la tablée se met à scander "Mellark, Mellark !" en sortant leur téléphone pour les appeler. Je flageole sur mes jambes et appelle silencieusement au secours Finnick, qui hausse les épaules et sort son propre téléphone pour en rajouter une couche.  
L'humiliation sera totale.

.

* * *

.

Je fuis, derrière le bar, vers d'autres tables, d'autres clients, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un oeil à la table de Cato, pour voir si son invitation a été acceptée. J'essaye de me persuader que non, Peeta n'aime pas sortir, et qu'il ne viendra pas. En même temps, s'il est capable de s'inviter chez moi, pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas me débusquer ici ? Et pourquoi viendrait-il, alors qu'il n'envoie plus de messages ?  
Discrètement, je regarde mon téléphone qui reste désespérément muet. J'ai la tête ailleurs, je multiplie les erreurs de commande, je renverse des verres. Effie m'engueule, promettant de retirer le prix des verres renversés de ma paye, mais les clients sont plus coulants, heureusement.  
Et alors que je me dis que tout danger semble écarté, j'entends un cri de joie venir de la table de Cato, et celui-ci hurler :

\- Madame Trinket ! Everdeen !

Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser d'y aller, pas alors que ma patronne me lance un regard appuyé pour que je la suive. Je traîne les pieds et entend alors ce que je craignais :

\- Madame Trinket, je sais qu'il faut réserver pour cette soirée, mais les Mellark et leurs amis aimeraient venir, vous pouvez faire une exception ?  
\- Mais _bien sûr_ ! pépie Effie. On va vous installer une autre table, et vous vous serrerez un peu, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas de soucis madame Trinket, répond Cato, mielleux. Et vous pouvez affecter Katniss à notre table, comme la dernière fois ? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, mais nous allons être nombreux, il nous faudra quelqu'un de très présent pour nous amener nos nombreuses commandes...

Effie se dandine de plaisir devant la perspective de tels profits.

\- Et Katniss connait bien les Mellark, hein Katniss ? rajoute Clove avec un sourire méchant. Elle est la mieux placée pour nous servir.  
\- Evidemment, évidemment, acquiesce Effie. Katniss, installe une table pour les prochains arrivants.

Elle me traîne quelques mètres plus loin et rajoute :

\- Et arrête d'être maladroite, fait-ça bien ! Tu pourrais sourire un peu !

Alors je m'occupe de l'arrivée des Mellark en essayant de me couper des moqueries particulièrement cruelles de Cato et ses amis. Johanna est débordée avec d'autres tables et ne peux m'être d'aucun secours, à part un regard désolé de temps en temps.  
Et comme le temps ne va pas s'arrêter parce que je le souhaite, le clan Mellark arrive, accompagné des mêmes amis que la dernière fois. Comme la dernière fois, je prends leur manteau sans les regarder, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître l'odeur de Peeta quand il s'approche. Il ne dit rien, et je finis par lever les yeux vers lui. Une seconde trop tard, car s'il me regardait, ses yeux bleus sont maintenant fixés sur autre chose. Mon cœur se sert.  
Les nouveaux venus s'installent, Peeta à côté de Finnick avec qui il entame une discussion qui semble sérieuse. Son attention concentrée ailleurs, il ne me voit pas lui lancer de nombreux regards, mais cela n'échappe pas à ceux qui m'observent avec une joie malsaine.  
Cependant ils attendent que je revienne avec les commandes des nouveaux venus pour attaquer, Cato le premier :

\- Alors Peeta, tu papotes avec Odair, mais je pensais que tu aurais plus de points communs avec Marvel !

Peeta l'observe avec un mépris à peine dissimulé qui ne semble pas le gêner. Cato n'a pas l'air le moins du monde embarrassé de faire des blagues de mauvais goût à un homme qui l'a empêché de me tripoter la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

\- Du genre ? demande Peeta d'une voix trainante que je ne lui connais pas.  
\- Si j'explique la blague, ce sera plus drôle, s'offusque Cato.  
\- Alors débrouille-toi pour en faire de meilleures, répond Peeta sèchement.  
\- Il voulait dire que vous vous êtes tous les deux fait Everdeen ! explique bêtement Glimmer.

Peeta la regarde avec consternation et lui dit :

\- Glimmer, si, par le plus grand des hasards, on avait que ça à faire de parler de nos conquêtes communes pour comparer nos expériences, le sujet principal serait pas Katniss, mais toi. Tu veux qu'on compte dans combien de lits tu as fini ?

Glimmer blêmit de rage, et j'essaye de ne pas trop sourire. Je suis soulagée que Peeta ne rentre pas dans le jeu des autres, à savoir essayer de me faire pleurer. Et je m'amuse de voir Glimmer provisoirement dans ma situation, alors que Cato compte sur les doigts de sa main avec qui elle a couché autour de cette table.  
Mes yeux croisent finalement ceux de Peeta, et je m'y accroche malgré moi, tout en luttant pour ne pas aller vers lui, le toucher, l'embrasser. C'est contre mon corps que je me bats, contre l'envie incontrôlable de serrer le sien contre moi.  
Je trouve un compromis en me penchant vers lui pour déposer le verre de cocktail que Finnick a commandé pour lui. Notre échange silencieux est suivi par une dizaine de paires d'yeux avides, mais je m'en moque.  
Il m'a manquée.

\- Hey Katniss, les verres, ça avance ou on doit te laisser le temps de mouiller ta culotte ? me lance Cato.

Je crois qu'il n'aime pas se sentir exclu de quelque chose qui le dépasse, et qu'il est vexé que son petit jeu n'ait pas eu les effets escomptés. Sa remarque fait rire l'assistance, sauf Finnick qui grimace et Peeta qui sursaute.  
Je lâche ses yeux pour finir de servir tout le monde avec des gestes un peu brusques que j'essaye de rendre moins violents quand Effie nous rejoint pour charmer tous ses prestigieux invités avec son babillage insupportable, et les encourager à aller danser sur la piste aménagée à cet effet.  
Distinctement, je vois Glimmer se frotter à Peeta pour qu'il lui demande d'être sa cavalière dans le slow que le DJ vient de lancer. Et après, c'est moi qui suis une opportuniste ?  
Peeta se lève, Glimmer aussi, pleine d'espoir, mais c'est à Effie qu'il s'adresse :

\- Je peux vous emprunter votre serveuse Effie ?

Celle-ci bat des mains comme une enfant et piaille :

\- Mais bien sûr monsieur Mellark. Katniss, va donc danser avec lui.  
\- Mais...  
\- Katniss, me coupe Peeta. Tu me fais l'honneur de cette danse ?

Il me tend la main, sous la stupéfaction totale de l'assistance, et je l'attrape en tremblant un peu.  
Il m'attire sur la piste de danse plongée dans des lumières tamisées et investie par des couples enlacés. Puis il me serre avec force contre lui, sa main fermement plaquée dans mon dos, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens en se mettant à tourner. Il est plus grand que moi, et je me sens écrasée, mais délicieusement écrasée, compressée de la meilleure façon possible.

\- Tu m'as manquée, commence-t-il.  
\- Je... qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire chez moi ? je demande en balbutiant un peu.

L'intensité de son regard réveille des souvenirs qui me troublent, et des picotements me parcourent de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, tu m'avais interdit de t'envoyer des messages.  
\- Je t'avais aussi interdit de venir chez moi, je rétorque doucement.  
\- Quand ? me demande-t-il. Tu refusais que je t'y ramène, pas que j'y aille seul.  
\- Tu joues sur les mots... je réplique d'une voix faussement énervée.  
\- Je sais, mais c'était la seule façon de te voir, s'excuse-t-il.  
\- Tu aurais pu venir ici, il y a toujours ta voiture.  
\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas là, révèle-t-il.  
\- Comment ? Tu me surveilles ?  
\- C'est Finnick qui me l'a dit.  
\- Ah...

On tourne quelques secondes et la main de Peeta dessine des cercles dans mon dos. Comme dans sa boulangerie, je n'ai plus conscience de rien à part lui et la musique. Pas d'autres danseurs, pas de regards ahuris de Cato et sa bande, juste lui et moi, et nos corps collés l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est Finnick qui m'a convaincu de venir ce soir aussi, continue-t-il. Je voulais pas suivre mes frères, mais il m'a dit que tu passais pas une soirée facile et que tu aurais besoin de moi, peut-être...  
\- De quoi il se mêle ? je réponds, tout de même touchée par la gentillesse de Finnick Odair.  
\- Il t'aime bien.  
\- Et tu ne voulais pas venir ici alors que tu es allé voir ma mère ? C'est quoi la différence ?  
\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais pas que je vienne te chercher sur ton lieu de travail, pas quand je t'avais proposé d'arrêter de travailler. Pas devant tout ce monde. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais là, je comptais attendre la fin de ton service pour te parler, et j'ai reçu le message de Finnick. Alors j'ai pris le risque. Je sais combien Cato et ses amis peuvent être de vrais connards, je les ai vu faire une fois avec toi, je voulais pas que ça recommence. Tu mérites pas de les amuser comme si tu n'étais rien.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Katniss j'ai été trop con, pardon.

Ses yeux n'ont toujours pas lâché les miens, et je suis incapable de fuir son regard.

\- J'aurais pas dû te proposer ça, c'est débile, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais tu étais là, j'étais heureux, je n'avais pas envie que tu t'en ailles, alors j'ai parlé trop vite. Mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu m'en veux ?

Je finis par vouloir baisser les yeux, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Un de ses mains attrape mon menton et il soulève doucement mon visage vers le sien.

\- Tu m'en veux ? répète-t-il, inquiet.  
\- J'ai été idiote aussi, je murmure, et je vois ses yeux briller d'espoir. D'après Johanna, je corrige. J'aurais dû t'expliquer les choses calmement, pour que tu comprennes, j'aurais dû t'écouter mais je suis trop...  
\- Fière ? propose-t-il gentiment.  
\- Ouais, un truc du genre.

Ses doigts autour de mon menton bougent légèrement dans une caresse affreusement agréable. Il respire profondément et me demande :

\- Katniss, tu es prête à m'écouter maintenant ?  
\- Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix.  
\- Fuis pas quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à dire, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, je promets, la gorge serrée.  
\- Katniss je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Je m'arrête de danser et nous nous retrouvons face à face, immobiles, comme des idiots.

\- Tu quoi ?  
\- C'est dingue je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Tu me rends fou, je ne pense qu'à toi, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que pendant les heures que j'ai passées avec toi. Et je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, je voudrais que tu n'ai plus de soucis, plus le poids de ta famille sur les épaules, je voudrais que tu ne te tues plus au travail pour à peine vivre quand moi j'ai de l'argent à plus savoir qu'en faire, quand moi je pourrais t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites et plus encore... Je voudrais te voir heureuse comme sur un terrain d'Archery, confiante en l'avenir, un avenir avec moi.  
\- _Peeta_... je murmure, émue.

Sa déclaration, c'est comme si mon sang s'était mis à circuler dans l'autre sens, et j'ai tellement le vertige qu'il me sert encore plus contre lui.

\- Je te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes, et si tu ne n'aimes pas du tout, alors tant pis, je me serai trompé, je serai malheureux mais je te laisserai partir. Mais si tu penses, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que tu pourrais t'attacher à moi, alors je te promets, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureuse. Je me mêlerai plus de tes travails, de ta maison, de tout le reste, je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner.

J'ai les lèvres pincées, et je crois, à ma plus grande honte, que mes yeux se remplissent de larme. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre à ça ?  
J'ai envie de lui dire que je le pardonne, que j'oublie sa maladresse, et que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un homme tel que lui puise me vouloir moi, qui me suis toujours débrouillée seule jusqu'à ce soir. Que jamais je ne me suis sentie aimée comme il le fait, que j'adore ça, et que ça m'a fait peur. Et que je veux bien essayer de l'aimer, parce que je sais que ce sera facile, parce que ça a déjà commencé.  
Mais comme les mots ne veulent pas dépasser la barrière de ma bouche, je préfère la coller contre la sienne et essayer de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je suis incapable de dire.  
Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, puis ses bras me soulèvent légèrement du sol tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser en venant caresser sa langue contre la mienne.  
A cet instant, je suis sûre d'une chose.  
Ca pourrait marcher, Peeta et moi. Je lui apprendrai à contrôler ses réflexes maladroits de fils de riche, et il m'apprendra à lui faire confiance, à mettre ma fierté en sourdine, à accepter que quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut s'occuper de moi.  
Parce que le bonheur qu'il veut m'offrir, ça ne coûte rien et ça vaut le coup.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bon sang ce chapitre m'a donné un mal fou. Je n'arrivais pas à le conclure sans partir dans des envolées pas possibles, des dialogues qui servent à rien, des passages inutiles.  
Je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux et je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et reviewé. Vous avez été trèèès nombreux à lire, ça fait plaisir.  
C'était sympa d'écrire ça, je recommencerai peut-être !  
D'ici là, il est temps pour moi de retourner à la correction des _Mesures Inimaginables_.  
Je posterai sûrement un bonus dans la soirée, ou demain.  
Merci encore !  
Alice.  
_


	15. Bonus - Un Garçon ridiculisé

_Ceci est un __**bonus**__.  
Dans l'absolu, ça sert à rien, seulement à rire, et c'est dédicacé à... __**Nebelsue**__, qui voulait que Cato en prenne aussi pour sa pomme parce que c'est un con !  
__**Clémie :**__ Ah oui tiens, pas faux pour les titres^^  
Bonne lecture !  
_

.

* * *

**Un garçon ridiculisé  
**

* * *

.

La stupéfaction est totale autour de la table de Cato, toutes les bouches sont ouvertes sous la surprise, sauf peut-être celle de Finnick qui sourit plutôt en serrant Annie contre lui.  
Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen !

\- _Sérieusement_ ? finit par dire Glimmer. Non mais sérieusement ? Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui et il a pris Everdeen ?  
\- Notre frère a toujours eu des goûts particuliers... réagit Rye Mellark en se grattant le nez.  
\- Et ça vous fait rien qu'une pauvre fille de La Veine se jette dans ses bras ? s'étonne Clove.  
\- Bah, c'est pas vraiment notre problème, lui répond Brannick Mellark. Le problème, ce sera notre mère, et je lui souhaite bien du courage !

Il fait trinquer son verre contre celui de son frère en éclatant de rire. Madame Mellark veut du prestige pour ses fils, y compris dans leur mariage. Si Peeta s'entête dans sa passion pour cette Katniss au point d'en faire sa femme, et Peeta est quelqu'un de très entêté, elle ne va pas être contente du tout, mais alors, _pas du tout_ ! Et ils n'ont pas vraiment envie d'être là le jour où leur petit frère présentera une serveuse de La Veine à leur mère !

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, continue Glimmer. Y'a déjà pas beaucoup de beaux gosses riches sur lesquels fantasmer, elle nous pique celui-là sous le nez !  
\- Sois pas mauvaise perdante, la coupe Finnick. Tu as eu ta chance, et ça n'a pas marché, chacun son tour !  
\- Ouais, ben je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut ! râle-t-elle.  
\- Un minimum de matière grise à mon avis, rétorque Gloss.  
\- Hey ! s'insurge Glimmer.

Un verre vide vole dans les airs pour finir sur Gloss qui le lui renvoie violement dans la figure.

\- Non mais elle va se calmer l'étoile de mer !

Enobaria observe le couple star de la soirée se manger des yeux et déclare :

\- _Les Amants Maudits_ hein, Clove ? On verra ça. Je suis sûre que ça marchera pas tous les deux.  
\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demande Cashmere.  
\- Parce qu'elle a trop de caractère, elle peut pas se laisser mater ici et dans sa vie privée, il supportera pas.  
\- Il aime peut-être être dominé... suggère Brutus avec un sourire rêveur. Rye, qu'est-ce t'en pense, c'est un soumis le frérot ?  
\- Je pense pas à la vie sexuelle de mon frère moi, me demande pas ça !  
\- Glimmer ? demande alors Brutus avec un sourire mesquin.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre :

\- Hey, nan mais regardez-ça ! glapit Clove.

Et tous regardent Peeta Mellark embrasser Katniss tellement fort qu'il l'en soulève de terre.

\- Ah bah merde... laisse échapper Rye.

Puis comme si l'idée leur venait à tous au même moment, ils se tournent vers la seule personne qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis le petit numéro de Mellark.  
Cato.  
Les yeux fixés sur Peeta et Katniss, il semble ne pas réussir à desserrer les dents. Finnick passe une main devant ses yeux :

\- Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ?  
\- Hein quoi ? Ouais pardon, je, ouais, c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

Clove plisse les yeux en l'observant, et une grimace dédaigneuse se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- Ho putain j'y crois pas. Cato, t'es jaloux ?

Elle s'éloigne ostensiblement de lui avec un profond dégoût :

\- T'en pinces pour Everdeen ?  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est avec toi que je sors !  
\- Ouais, ben plus maintenant, hors de question que je sois vue avec un gars comme toi...  
\- Clove !  
\- Non mais tu sais quoi, me parle même pas, tu me fais honte !  
\- J'en pince pas pour elle, je regardais juste son cul ! Ça te pose de problème que je mate d'autres fesses que les tiennes d'habitude, non ?  
\- J'en ai rien à faire que tu mates son cul ou que tu la tripotes pour la mettre mal à l'aise, par contre, j'en ai à faire que tu baves quand elle lèche la bouche de Peeta Mellark comme si tu rêvais d'être à sa place! C'est _écœurant_...

Elle se lève et quitte le bar en mimant un frisson d'horreur. Cato cherche alors un soutien qu'il ne trouve pas autour de la table. Uniquement des regards goguenards.  
Et il se sent vraiment très con.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le bonus qui sert à rien, c'est même pas très bien écrit, c'est juste pour rire :)  
Merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt peut-être !  
_


End file.
